


Ouma has started a chat...

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I dunno how to tag??, Im tired, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Probably ooc, Uhh I'll add relationship tags as I go..., WE GIVE EVERYONE THEIR U'S LIKE THEY DESERVE, chat fic, everyone but saihara and ouma's friendgroup is pretty minor sorry, for both of them, its mainly a chat fic but uwu i make no promises i might get bored, miu will curse a lot when shes here, no beta we die like glenn fire emblem, saihara has issues and so do i lets bond over that, sorry - Freeform, teen for miu's existence, there will be an attempt, these tags are a mess, they/them pronouns for kiibo, this is mostly a stress fic to like make me laugh or w/e you dont have to read, touch-starved shuichi, will add more tags as I go too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: imagination that is your creation: did you say no homoah-ah-ah-yeah: kaito are you seriousCome on barbie let’s go party: NO?? WHY WOULD I SAY THAT IF I WANT TO KISS HIM.imagination that is your creation: kissing ur homies isn’t gay shuuichiimagination that is your creation: I’d give u a good night kiss if you asked
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 204
Collections: anonymous





	1. ma'am this is bible study

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work and uhh?? I hope it goes well! If y'all would like to leave critics like...gimme. gimme ur critics I hunger. anyways, this is a very messy time (when I'm writing this, that is) So please remember to stay safe! Drink lots of water and have a good day!

_Ouma Kokichi started a new chat…_

_Ouma Kokichi changed 16 names…_

_Supreme Leader!!! Has made stupid whore an admin…_

_Supreme Leader!!! Has changed the chat name to: it’s bible study mom I promise—_   
**~**   
**Its bible study mom I promise--**

**Supreme Leader!!!** : does anyone have answers for Monokuma’s homework asking for a fwend

 **assigned space kin** : wait what?? Was there homework??

 **Supreme Leader!!!** : ofc stupid momota-chan. Gosh were you too busy spacing out? He said it was due tomorrow!

 **assigned space kin** : uhh okay fr does anyone have answers then…

 **Saishu** : There was no homework today, Momota-kun. Ouma-kun is messing with you.

**assigned space kin is typing…**

**Supreme Leader!!!** : Saihara-chan!! What’s the dealio? I was enjoying Momota-chan freaking out…

 **Saishu** : That isn’t very polite, Ouma-kun. You know Sensei does spring homework on us at random points. Anyways, what is this exactly? And…”Saishu”?

 **Supreme Leader!!!** : A cute nickname right? Tooootaalllyyy fits you, Shumai! Anyways, it’s a group chat!

 **assigned space kin** : he knows what it is, dumbass, he’s asking why you made it.

 **Supreme Leader!!!** : Well DUH. It’s just a gc for the class! The nasty whore wanted to make it but got busy :P

 **Saishu** : Ah, okay. It’s late though, you two should get to sleep. Ouma-kun could you please change my username?

 **Supreme Leader!!!** : Nope! Maybe Iruma-chan will!

 **assigned space kin** : guess you wont get ur name changed shuuichi. Sorry.

 **Saishu** : Ah. It’s fine. Why are you two awake?

 **Supreme Leader!!!** : selling drugs online for profit! My evil empire does need money, after all, nishishi~

 **assigned space kin** : i dunno if you should admit that to shuuichi, dude, he works for the police

 **Supreme Leader!!!** : Saihara-chan would never EVER turn lil ol’ me in! Nonon, impossible!

_Saishu is typing…_

_Saishu stopped typing…_

_Saishu is typing…_

**Saishu** : Please go to bed. It’s 2:00, Sensei will be mad if you fall asleep in class again, Momota-kun. Harukawa-san said she won’t be as eager to share her notes the next time you fall asleep. Goodnight.

 **assigned space kin** : night shuuichi!

 **Supreme Leader!!!** : aww is Shumai not concerned with me?

 **Saishu** : I am. But your grades are fine, and quite frankly, I don’t want to spend a day explaining English to Momota-kun.

 **Supreme Leader!!!** : ooooOO is Saihara-chan good at english?? I’m not!! Saihara-chan should invite me over and help me out!

~  
 **Clair de Loons:**

 **shoe itchy** : Akamatsu-san help me.

 **shoe itchy** : I’ve never invited someone over before help me. Akamatsu-san I am begging you, what do I do? You, Harukawa-san, and Momota-kun all just barged in…

 **kaeyaygae** : Shuuichi calm down! Ouma-kun is probably just messing with you.

 **shoe itchy** : But what if he isn’t?

 **kaeyaygae** : Well, I guess invite him over and see? I dunno, Shuuichi. Monokuma said we have a free day tomorrow so qwq bug him about it. Anyways, goodnight Shuuichi! Love you!

 **shoe itchy** : Night.  
~  
 **it’s bible study mom I promise—**

 **Saishu** : Okay. You can come over, my room is a bit messy though. I hope you don’t mind…

 **Supreme Leader!!!** : OWO??? SHUMAI INVITING ME OVER?? truly, a day i never thought would happen. I’ll bug you at school tomorrow! :))))))) Does Shumai walk home?

 **Saishu** : Ah, no. I normally head to the precinct with Kirigiri-senpai and she drops me off. I don’t live very far from Hope’s peak though, so walking shouldn’t be too much trouble.

 **Supreme Leader!!!** : neato!! We should pick up snacks!!

 **Saishu** : Ah, no thank you. I need to watch my weight.

 **Supreme Leader!!!** : Hmm? I didn’t know Saihara-chan was concerned over stuff like that!

 **Saishu** : Right. Well, I’ll head off the sleep now. See you tomorrow, Ouma-kun.

 **Supreme Leader!!!** : Righto! Nighty night Shumai!  
~

Shuuichi sighed and put his phone down after he plugged it in. Ouma was coming over, huh? _Okay, that’s fine. I’m fine._ Truth be told, he hadn’t had anyone besides Akamatsu, Momota, or Harukawa come over. Tojo always suggested coming over to check on him, but he always stopped her at the front door. _Why did I even invite him over? He’s probably just messing with me. That’s what people like him do._

  
Shuichi sighed and flopped down onto his bed, putting his hands over his eyes. “What...am I doing?” He mumbled to himself. He was being a fool, inviting someone from his class over to the place he called home. Maybe Akamatsu was right and he was just paranoid.

“Saihara-sama…?” A girl said as she opened the door. “You’re still awake! Kobayashi-senpai was right!” 

“Hi, Ota-san. Sorry, I know it’s late.”

“You’re right, Master Saihara! It’s 2 AM and you have school in the morning. Change and I’ll launder your clothing, okay? Kobayashi-senpai will have breakfast prepared for you in the morning!”

“Thank you, Ota-san.” He dipped his head and went into the bathroom to change.

  
He was thankful that Ota-one of the many staff that worked in his house-had entered before he thought anymore. He looked in the mirror and accessed himself. Far too thin, he thinks. His mother always said that he had a weak build as well as a weak personality. He’s always been weak personality-wise, he knows, but to allow someone in and see how he lives? That’s far, far too much.

He won’t let himself be hurt. Not now, not ever.


	2. kiibo's in hell and so am i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AC amiibo festival: @Tony Hawk’s pro skater 5 Get me out of here Rantarou I’m scared
> 
> Tony Hawk’s pro skater 5: Hmm..no
> 
> mavis beacon teaches typing: you can’t fuckin leave kiibo. we’re in hell together.
> 
> Bubsy 3D: forever.
> 
> AC amiibo festival: I don’t wanna be in hell anymore… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! things are pretty crazy right now so please remember to stay safe! remember to do research before donating to any charites and please please please be careful!
> 
> -Bee

**It’s bible study mom i promise--:**

**stupid whore has changed Supreme Leaders!!!’s name to stupid bitch…**

**stupid whore:** damn twink thinks he can go and call himself a supreme leader?! HA more like supreme pain in my ass

**It’s an avocado...thanks..** : Now Miu, that’s no way to talk about Kokichi.

**stupid whore** : shaddap tarou

**It’s an avacado...thanks..** : :(

**Bakamatsu** : Aww, don’t be so mean Iruma-chan!

**stupid whore** : whatever sour tits 

**Bakamatsu** : Iruma-chan, there isn’t any need to be so crude…

**stupid whore** : tch.

**It’s an avacado...thanks..** : These usernames are very...unique..

**Discount Hatsune Miku** : What does mine mean?

**Fuckin’ kinnie** : NSAIDJBASIKJDB OUMA-KUN----

**Discount Hatsune Miku** : Shirogane. What. Does. It. Mean. 

**Fuckin’ kinnie** : Oh! Iruma-san, she can’t change it herself, right?

**stupid whore** : nope

**Fuckin’ kinnie** : Great! Hatsune Miku is a Vocaloid! Although, I don’t think they’re called that anymore...you know the wig in my dorm with the two long pony-tails? The blue one? That’s Hatsune Miku’s hairstyle.

**Discount Hatsune Miku** : Change my username. I don’t like it.

**stupid bitch** : Nope! Not on your life

ﾍ(｀▽´*)

**Fuckin’ kinnie** : Wait, Ouma-kun, how do you know what Vocaloid is? Do you listen to it? What’s your fav song?! I really like Punishment Game!

**stupid bitch** : slow ur roll shirogane-chan. I think my fav is world is mine ;p 

**Fuckin’ kinnie** : ._. 

**Fuckin’ kinnie** : normie.

**stupid bitch** : im lying 

**stupid bitch** : i like warm kaito 

**Fuckin’ kinnie** : :D I like Kaito too!! He’s seriously underrated!!

**assigned space kin** : damn right i am

**stupid bitch** : shut up airhead (¬､¬)

**Discount Hatsune Miku** : Ouma. Iruma. Change it. 

**stupid whore** : You don’t fuckin scare me

**stupid bitch** : Ya >:) I live life on the wild side!! I drink orange juice after i brush my teeth i stub my toe daily and i use hot glue because i like the burn!!

**Discount Hatsune Miku** : Dumbasses. You both have two minutes. 

**Assigned space kin** : Harumaki chill! Ouma was just having fun!

**It’s an avocado...thanks..** : Also Ouma has glass bones and paper skin

**stupid bitch** : i wont forget this amami-chan. 

**stupid whore** : HA

**stupid bitch** : Shut up u cum-soaked urinal cake >:(((

**stupid whore** : cum-soaked urinal cake?!?!!??

**stupid whore** : hhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiii

**Bakamatsu** : Both of you, stop it >:(

**stupid bitch** : >:( don’t tell us what to do

**stupid whore** : >:( yeah

**It’s an avacado...thanks..** : Akamatsu, they really won’t cooperate. Promise. 

**Kibble** : Listen, Harukawa-san, at least your’s isn’t dog food...

**It’s an avocado...thanks..** : PFFT

**stupid whore** : BAHAHAHAAHA

**stupid bitch** : I KNOW IM A GENIUS

**assigned space kin** : uh can i ask why kiibo’s username is kibble

**Kibble** : No.

**stupid bitch** : nishishi~ Kiibo-san answered to Kibble for an entire day without noticing. 

**Kibble** : Kokichi!

**Bakamatsu** : How????

**Fuckin’ kinnie** : h

**assigned space kin** : I...okay

**Discount Hatsune Miku** : God.

**It’s an avocado...thanks..** : I wish I knew how Akamatsu. I tried telling them to stop but they wouldn’t.

**Kibble** : I DIDNT NOTICE STOP BULLYING ME 

**Kibble** : ROBOPHOBIA.

**stupid whore** : Kiibo didn’t notice until cuckichi fucked it up! 

**stupid bitch** : :(

**It’s an avocado...thanks..** : Ko we had an entire thing going

**assigned space kin** : smh ouma wtf, we all could've gotten in on it

**stupid bitch** : stop bullying me (;*△*;)

**Kibble** : I am looking away. I do not see. 

**stupid bitch** : rantarou, miu, kiibo, and momota-chan are on my hit list. My 10 thousand subordinates will be at your homes in 5 minutes. perish (☞◑ω◑)☞

**Fuckin’ kinnie** : **@Discount Hatsune Miku** guess Ouma will have to change your username since Iruma is going to be dead.

**Discount Hatsune Miku** : Guess so.

**stupid bitch** : i’ll never do it

_Saishu is typing..._

**Saishu** : Ouma-kun, I’ll be at the entrance of the school.

**stupid bitch** : ◉‿◉

**Kibble** : What the heck is that?

**stupid bitch** : ◉‿◉

**Kibble** : What does that one mean?

**stupid bitch** : ◉‿◉

**Saishu** : It means he’s happy, Idabashi-san

**Saishu** : Ah…

**Saishu** : ｡^‿^｡

**Saishu** : See? I’m happy too, Ouma-kun.

**stupid bitch** : !!!

**assigned space kin** : haa gay

**Fuckin’ kinnie** : I’m watching a romance bloom right in front of my eyes! This is like that one manga…oh I hope this one doesn't have a sad ending!

**Bakamatsu** : What are you talking about?

~

**Ouma Kokichi-Saihara Shuichi:**

_Ouma Kokichi has started a new chat…_

_Ouma Kokichi named the chat “shuwu and owoma”_

_Ouma Kokichi has renamed Saihara Shuichi to “Shuwu”_

_Ouma Kokichi has renamed themself “Owoma”_

**Owoma** : :P

**Owoma** : Sorry, I’ll be there in a moment, Himiko-chan asked for help cos she’s on cleaning duty and Hoshi-chan had to leave early

**Owoma** : (∩｀-´)⊃━炎炎炎炎炎 (<\--that’s Himiko)

**Shuwu** : That’s okay. And uh Momota-kun has said my house is a bit cold, so please tell me if you feel uncomfortable.

**Owoma** : Miu says I’m like a space heater! Don’t worry

**Shuwu** : That's not really what I meant but...a space heater? 

**Owoma** : Ya :P want me to hold your icy hands or something?

**Shuwu** : i

**Shuwu** : um

**Shuwu** : ah

**Shuwu** : I’ll just um

**Shuwu** : Wait for you...

~

** ranty said its my turn on the xbox. **

_Bubsy 3D has sent an image..._

**Bubsy 3D** : he’s so cute

**mavis beacon teaches typing** : proud of u ko go get that detective ass 

**Bubsy 3D** : dont say it like that (ಠ ∩ಠ)

**mavis beacon teaches typing** : dont tell me what to do

**AC amiibo festival** : Kokichi, Miu, stop it will you. You’re blowing up Rantarou’s phone…

**mavis beacon teaches typing** : what did i just say? ya gotta blindfold on or are you jus fuckin illiterate, kiibs?

**AC amiibo festival** : Even here I’m bullied. Anyways, Kokichi, you’re going to talk to Saihara-kun?

**Bubsy 3D** : yessiree! I cut back on lying and everything so he didn’t think it was a joke 

**mavis beacon teaches typing** : so ur gonna be an asshole again? fuckin knew you were actin too goddamn soft.

**Bubsy 3D** : ಥ_ಥ WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH IM NOT MEAAAAANNNNN

**Bubsy 3D** : DISGUSTING MIU-CHAN IS THE MEANIE NOT MEEE

**mavis beacon teaches typing** : disgusting?!?

**AC amiibo festival** : **@Tony Hawk’s pro skater 5** Get me out of here Rantarou I’m scared

**Tony Hawk’s pro skater 5:** Hmm..no

**mavis beacon teaches typing** : you can’t fuckin leave kiibo. we’re in hell together.

**Bubsy 3D** : forever.

**AC amiibo festival** : I don’t wanna be in hell anymore… 

**Tony Hawk’s pro skater 5** : Anyways, Kokichi, you asked Saihara out?

**Bubsy 3D** : No..but we’re gonna hang out! I might’ve lied about being bad in english（ｉДｉ）

**Bubsy 3D** : an Ultimate Supreme Leader must know all kinds of languages, after all!

**AC amiibo festival** : Saihara-kun is smart, Kokichi, he’ll figure out that you’re faking it relatively quickly.

**mavis beacon teaches typing** : eh suckhara’s dense as hell

**mavis beacon teaches typing** : im pretty sure half of the class had a crush on em and he didnt even notice

**mavis beacon teaches typing** : everyone who had a crush on suckhara say I

**Tony Hawk’s pro skater 5** : I

**AC amiibo festival** : I

**mavis beacon teaches typing** : I

**Bubsy 3D** : I

**mavis beacon teaches typing** : see? 

**mavis beacon teaches typing** : the damn virgin didnt even know

**mavis beacon teaches typing** : he’s too stuck in his own head to think about that type of shit

**mavis beacon teaches typing** : so if u really wan’ him to notice you gotta go outta ur way to show em

_Bubsy 3D is typing..._

**Bubsy 3D** : WAAAAAAAAHHHH MIUUUUUUUUU ILLYYYY IM SORRY FOR CALLING YOU A SLUT THAT ONE TIME ( ༎ຶŎ༎ຶ )

**Tony Hawk’s pro skater 5** : That one time. Y’know, just that once.

**AC amiibo festival** : What is that…

**mavis beacon teaches typing** : tch. im glad my genius is appreciated

**mavis beacon teaches typing** : to think my golden brain is being used for relationship advice…

**mavis beacon teaches typing** : hhhhhh

**Bubsy 3D** : miu stan club

**mavis beacon teaches typing** : dont go fuckin touchin ur shrimp dick over me save that for suckhara

**Bubsy 3D** : i think i’d rather get squashed in a hydraulic press than ever masturbate to a smelly gross pig like you, miu-chan

**mavis beacon teaches typing** : miu stan club MY FUCKIN ASS

**Tony Hawk’s pro skater 5** : I don’t like it here.

**AC amiibo festival** : Me neither…

**Bubsy 3D** : ANYWAYS, wish me luck!

**Tony Hawk’s pro skater 5** : Good luck, Ko

**AC amiibo festival** : Good luck.

**mavis beacon teaches typing** : quiet types like suckhara can super pervy and weird

**mavis beacon teaches typing** : if he tries anything on ya kichi, tell me and ill beat his ass

**Bubsy 3D** : aww thanks miu ur gonna make me cry

**Bubsy 3D** : i-i-in fact

**Bubsy 3D** : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**mavis beacon teaches typing** : shaddap stop stalling cuckichi

**Bubsy 3D** : (¤﹏¤)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a guide for y'all
> 
> Saishu/shuwu: Saihara Shuuichi  
> Bubsy 3D/stupid bitch: Ouma Kokichi  
> assigned space kin: Momota Kaito  
> Bakamatsu: Akamatsu Kaede  
> Kibble/AC amiibo festival: Kiibo  
> stupid whore/mavis beacon teaches typing: Iruma Miu  
> its and avocado...thanks../Tony Hawk's pro skater 5: Amami Rantarou  
> Discount Hatsune Miku: Harukawa Maki  
> pov u r 4'11: Yumeno Himiko  
> ten out of ten..ko: Chabashira Tenko  
> ive killed a man: Hoshi Ryoma  
> konjac: Iruma Kirumi  
> L'Oreal: Shinguji Korekiyo  
> moth man-guys he's moth-: Gokuhara Gonta  
> may god have mercy on you: Yonaga Angie  
> Fuckin' kinnie: Shirogane Tsumugi


	3. the elephant goes brrr..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WEEWOO WEEWOO WHAT DO I DO? “Hey, Saihara-chan UHHHH what are you doing” “Hey Saihara-chan I kinda like you can you tell by my face? It’s super red!” “Hey, Saihara-chan WHY ARE YOU REACTING LIKE THIS--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I had this one pre-written and I'm getting all excited and stuff..but um this one was read through by one of my friends because I was like "oh what if it's not good" and they said it was good, so I hope they weren't lying to me. anyways, I dunno when the next update will be out but I'll work really hard, I promise! also I'm going through My Immortal and I and a couple of friends are gonna try to rewrite it so I might be busy with that..wish us luck! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope everyone is remaining safe. please take care of yourselves! drink lots of water and eat regularly!
> 
> -Bee

“Saihara-chan!” Kokichi called in a sing-song voice. “Himiko-chan is totes useless when it comes to cleaning!” Saihara nodded and began walking toward his home. “Sooooo where exactly do you live? You’re kinda tight-lipped about yourself.” Kokichi hummed. Saihara was always an interesting case, he was more eager (though eager was a bit strong, they mostly talked at him) to know about others than talk about himself.

“...you’ll see. I don’t know why we couldn’t do this at a restaurant.”

“D-does Shumai not want me at his house?!” Kokichi’s voice cracked and he got ready to wail, but Saihara shook his head and stopped him before that happened.

“N-no Ouma-kun...I’m just nervous.” Saihara looked at the sky for a moment before looking back at Kokichi. Kokichi hoped he didn’t see the little gasp he had done, Saihara meeting his gaze was always a little shocking. It was rare, but whenever it happened it took his breath away. Saihara returned his gaze to the ground and Kokichi was glad he could finally breathe again. “Ouma-kun doesn’t know much about me, does he? Is that why you’re lying to me?”

“How’d you know?” _He already knew? I haven’t even spoken any sentences in english yet…_

”You’ve forgotten that I said ‘your grades are fine’.”

“Eh? And how would you know that?”

“Kirigiri-senpai.”

“B-but Shumai! I’m actually super bad at english and I just copy off of the pig whore!”

“Listen Ouma-kun. I don’t know why you’re doing this, but if you’re messing with me, stop. You aren’t funny.” Saihara stopped walking and met his eyes again, looking angry. _I don’t want to make him angry..uh..abort? No, no no, you can’t abort. Lie? Not a good place to lie in._

”Saihara-chan, I just want to hang out with you. You’re interesting and I’m interested.”

“That...Ouma-kun this isn’t a funny joke.”

“I’m not joking! I swear, I’m not lying or anything right now!” Kokichi said as he stepped forward and grabbed Saihara’s hands. As soon as he made contact, Saihara made a noise and flinched.

“Ouma…” Saihara trailed off and closed his eyes, gripping Kokichi’s hands tighter. 

_WEEWOO WEEWOO WHAT DO I DO? “Hey, Saihara-chan UHHHH what are you doing” “Hey Saihara-chan I kinda like you can you tell by my face? It’s super red!” “Hey, Saihara-chan WHY ARE YOU REACTING LIKE THIS--_ His train of thought was broken as Saihara pulled away.

“A-ah! Sorry, I’m so sorry!” Saihara bowed his head deeply, sounding completely panicked. _I don’t want him to be panicked! OH GOD, WHAT DO I DO?_

“S-Saihara-chan h-how could you do something s-so lewd! Holding my hands before marriage…” _WRONG. WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KOKICHI?_

“I didn’t t-think I would…” Saihara looked at his own hands, a certain look on his face before he grabbed Kokichi’s hand again, the certain look growing curious. 

“Ouma-kun _is_ like a space heater,” Saihara commented quietly.

“Y-your hands are cold Shumai! Colder than ice!”

“Do you still want to come over?” Kokichi froze before nodding eagerly. He doesn’t know why Saihara acted so weird and most certainly doesn’t know how Saihara hasn’t noticed his panic.

“I-I don’t mean to be weird but...can I keep holding your hand?”

“Anything is fine as long as it’s my beloved Shumai!” Kokichi said, putting on a confidant exterior. “Anything and everything~”

“No.”

Saihara was quiet the rest of the way, throwing glances at their hands. Kokichi could _hear_ the gears turning in his brain. He was trying to figure something out. If he noticed Kokichi glancing at him every now and then he didn’t mention it. Kokichi could watch him for hours if he was being honest. His hand would touch his chin whenever he went into Detective Mode, his eyes would light up whenever he made a breakthrough, he’d smile at Akamatsu warmly and laugh at Momota’s silly jokes and look so interested as Harukawa described the kids at the orphanage… _”Whipped”_ a voice that sounded an awful lot like Rantarou echoed in his dumb smitten brain. 

Saihara only let go to unlock the door to a fancy-looking house. He had no idea that Saihara’s parents were loaded! The butler that greeted them (he thinks Saihara called him Kobayashi-kun) was certainly fancy too.

“Wowzers, Saihara-chan, some house!” He whistled as he looked at a painting.

“Right...my room is just over here.” Saihara grabbed his hand again and led him to a room labeled ‘Shuuichi’ on a chalkboard. Saihara’s room did indeed feel...cold. Like nobody lived there. It felt like a display.

“Saihara, are you home a lot?” Kokichi asked as he examined the room. Dark blue walls, black curtains, the only semblance of color being a painting on the wall signed by Yonaga. There was a stuffed bear on Saihara’s bed, but it looked worn.

“No. Kirigiri-senpai and I are normally out late. I sleepover at her dorm a lot.” Saihara pursed his lips before biting his nail nervously. “Ouma-kun, how did Iruma-san know you were really warm?”

“Miu and I cuddle all the time.” Kokichi hummed. They’d been friends since Kokichi could lie, so he didn’t think it was that weird.

“Can..can we do that?” _HUH? Is this a dream come true?_ A sharp nip to his wrist proved that, yes, Saihara Shuuichi indeed asked him to cuddle.

“I-If not that’s alright! I’ll just-” He let out a squawk as Kokichi dragged him onto the bed.

Saihara was indeed _very_ cold. Kokichi was just happy he had more than enough warmth to share. “Ouma-kun…” Saihara murmured as he shifted closer. He looked exhausted and scared and..and happy at the same time. _He’s happy? But I thought..._

”I think I figured it out.”

“Hmm? What’s your epiphany Shumai?”

“When you grabbed my hands I..I freaked out. My brain short-circuited. I haven’t been…” Saihara trailed off and Kokichi touched his shoulder comfortingly. Saihara frowned at the contact but continued, “When I pulled away I panicked. I..I felt better when I grabbed your hands again. I think I know what’s wrong with me but…”

“Saihara-chan there isn’t anything wrong with you,” Kokichi whispered gently. “Can you tell me a little bit? Only what you’re okay with.” Saihara took a deep breath before looking at Kokichi, his golden eyes narrowing with suspicion. It hurt to be looked at like that, but he understood it. He was a liar, he played with people like toys. People knew so little about him, and the parts they did were negative. His classmates viewed him as an annoyance, some bad part of an otherwise good day. He understood very well. But…

”Are you scared of me, Saihara?”

“Yes.” Saihara is scared. That set off warning signals in his brain. Saihara isn’t someone to admit how he feels to anyone, so there must be something like trust he can dig at.

“I won’t tell anyone, I swear. Whatever you tell me is something I’ll to my grave.” He meant it. He hasn’t lied since he got here. “Here, pinky promise~,” Kokichi said, holding up his pinky and smiling.

Saihara took it and Kokichi locked it.

“I’ll tell you everything.”

~

When Shuuichi was young, his parents had gone very far away. He must’ve been around four if he remembers correctly. He remembers his mother going on and on about how this was such an amazing opportunity for them, how they would call him every week and send him presents every chance they got. He was four, he didn’t understand what they were talking about, only understanding “We’re leaving.” and crying into his mother’s dress. She stroked his back and smiled--as if leaving your child at four was just apart of life. _“It’ll be like we never even left, Shuu.”_ She said in a sweet voice. Looking back on it, it makes his ears feel dirty. _“We’ll call every two days, Shuu. Promise.”_ His father said.

At first, they did. Shuuichi remembers holding onto Kobayashi’s hand and jumping up and down with excitement as his parents asked him how school was. _“It was great Papa! I learned how to count all the way to one hundred! A-and I also learned what sound an elephant makes! Mama mama! It goes brrrrrrr!” “That’s amazing sweetheart!”_

He doesn’t know if these are fond memories. The first month it went smoothly. They called and he rambled about what he was doing and they told him how they were doing. Then after that, calls became more infrequent. The ones that did happen were short, ten minutes at most. He remembers Kobayashi yelling at the phone when he was around six and becomes more hesitant to talk to them. Whenever they would call his palms would start sweating and he began to worry about what to say, what would impress them the most. 

When he was seven they stopped calling altogether. They texted Kobayashi’s phone and that was the most he got. He started feeling angry at them and thinking _they’re just doing their job, they still love me_ , and he remembers clinging to those words as if his life depended on it. Shuuichi remembers never getting attached to the staff, they always got fed up with the fact that their employers ~~**neglected**~~ were away from their only son. 

Kobayashi was the only one who stayed. Even when Shuuichi has known Kobayashi his entire life, he still isn’t sure if Kobayashi will leave. Patience is something that can run out, after all. He isn’t touched much, the staff isn’t paid to hug him after. He doesn’t have very many friends because he’s quiet and reads too many mystery novels, or his eyes are too owlish and yellow and how he looks like he’s constantly drinking in new information. His father suggested getting contacts so people don’t comment on his eyes. _They’re a bit odd Shuuichi. It’s only natural that they’d unsettle people._ Kobayashi gave him a hat when Shuuichi asked for contacts. _Hide your eyes if you need but never change yourself because of another person’s word, Master Saihara._

He solved a case one day when he was sixteen. A girl lost her pet alligator. He knows what it's like to lose something, so he does what he can. When she wraps her arms around him in thanks he tries to ignore the burning in his skin. It hurts. Thinking about it now, it still makes the dull ache return to his shoulders. Shuuichi remembers shaking the headmaster’s hand and crying about how much his skin burns in the bathroom. When he texts his mother about transferring to Hope’s Peak she asks to see how he looks, so he sends her a picture.

_You’re far frailer looking than I imagined…_

_Far too thin...I can count your ribs Shuu!_

_You’re so shy dear, Kobayashi mentioned anxiety medication at some point? So you aren’t strong there either…_

He pulls away completely after that. Shuuichi watches his weight, he takes medication and he tries so so _so_ hard to be the son she wants. Transferring to Hope’s Peak did shake him a bit, new people, so maybe there could be a way for people to like him. He’s a detective, he should know how to deal with people. Kirigiri has met him before and they hit it off, she doesn’t mind pulling him up when he’s on the ground. She tells him that he is a good detective. Akamatsu, Momota, and Harukawa all barge into his life as soon as he sits down for class. Akamatsu and Momota are touchy, _very_ touchy, but they pick up when he flinches away from their hands. They learn. They work around it. Of course, they still come into his house now and then unannounced. He doesn’t think he minds. 

Ouma Kokichi however…

He picked up on Shuuichi’s disdain for being touched quickly and kept his distance. He called Shuuichi nicknames like ‘Shumai’ and ‘Saishu’, which made Shuuichi’s heart quicken just a little. Momota and Akamatsu don’t call him nicknames. Whenever his name is called it’s always been ‘Shuuichi-kun’ or ‘Master Saihara’, never something silly or weird like Shumai. It made him feel warm, oddly enough. Safe. Shuuichi had to squish down a smile whenever Ouma ran down the hall yelling ‘Shumaiiiiii!’. Ouma lied to him about being bad in english, yes, but knowing that he had genuinely just wanted to hang out with Shuuichi? It made his heart thud in his ears.

Then, when he grabbed Shuuichi’s hands there wasn’t a burning feeling. He didn’t feel the need to wash his hands. Ouma’s hands were...warm. They were warm, but not burning. There was chippy black nail polish on his fingernails and a ring that looked like it belonged to Amami. Did Ouma steal that? Ouma’s hands looked soft too...whenever Ouma sat at his table he had found himself staring at them multiple times.

When he had grabbed Shuuichi’s hands, he probably hadn’t even been thinking about Shuuichi’s dislike of being touched. At first, the warmth was scary, but when Shuuichi pulled away the cold was even scarier. It made him wince and he had to think for a moment. _Is that what it’s supposed to feel like? Safe? Warm?_ And for a moment, he thinks that Ouma figuring out this vulnerability will end horribly. Ouma is smart, he’ll notice something (but he looks freaked out himself?) so it’s probably better to just…

”Ouma-kun _is_ like a space heater,”

~

“Saihara, you’re crying,” Ouma said gently. Shuuichi pursed his lips and closed his eyes.

“I-I’m fine Ouma-kun. I-I…” He trails off as Ouma wipes his tears away, a caring expression on his face. Far too caring for Shuuichi. Even so, he thinks he can indulge in just one act of selfishness. He takes Ouma’s hands and leans into their warmth. “You wanted to know more about me, didn’t you? There you go…” Shuuichi mumbled, trying not to cringe at his cracking voice.

“Saihara-chan’s been through it, hasn’t he? I’ll help him get used to being touched.” Shuuichi searched Ouma’s expression, trying to find any semblance of a lie.

“...Okay, Ouma-kun.” Shuuichi murmured after a moment. He hoped that this didn't blow up in his face. He hoped Ouma wouldn't use this against him. Shuuichi closed his eyes and shifted as close as he could to Ouma, falling asleep quicker than he ever has. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need to talk about anything here's my Tumblr, I don't mind lending an ear! It's tough for everyone right now and I believe that talking to someone can always help.
> 
> https://peachiicookie.tumblr.com/
> 
> Stay safe!!
> 
> -Bee


	4. taxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s an avocado...thanks..: atua if you’re there spare me from miu. 
> 
> may god have mercy on you: I am praying for you, Amami! You are in Atua's wishes!
> 
> its an avocado...thanks..: Thanks Yonaga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to double update lol, I'll probably take a couple of days off from writing this...
> 
> Remember to stay safe! Have a good day!
> 
> -Bee

**You is a bitch. B-I-C-T-H.:**

  
  
**Koki** : miu miu miu miu omg omg omg help

 **Miu** : whats wrong?? Are you okay??

 **Koki** : NO SAIHARA FELL ASLEEP ON ME

 **Koki** : HELP IM NOT PREPARED

 **Miu** : oh thank god

 **Miu** : it was getting late and i was getting worried…

 **Koki** : im fine miu hes just

 **Koki** : really clingy..

 **Koki** : i found out what that teddy bear was for...

 **Miu** : Shyhara sleeps with a teddy bear?? 

**Koki** : its really cute

 **Koki** : id take a picture but im moving enough as is

 **Koki** : he looked exhausted earlier, so i dont wanna wake him up..

 **Miu** : aww koki you’re so in love

 **Koki** : ⊙﹏⊙

 **Koki** : miu im gonna get u i swear

 **Miu** : koki is soooooo in looooooovvvvveeeeeeeee

 **Koki** : WAAAAAAHHHH STOP TEASING ME

 **Miu** : heheh

 **Miu** : but im glad that you’re okay

 **Miu** : it was getting late and i was super worried :/

 **Miu** : also ur damn cat is giving me a headache 

**Koki** : aww dice loves u miu

 **Koki** : but thank you for worrying

 **Koki** : ily

 **Miu** : tch..<3

 **Miu** : so im assuming ur staying at shyhara’s?

 **Koki** : ya probs

 **Miu** : k, come home tomorrow tho

 **Miu** : i wanna watch blue’s clues w/you

 **Koki** : okie-dokie

 **Koki** : night miu

 **Miu** : night ko 

~

**it’s bible study mom I promise—:**

**assigned space kin** : hey so uh

 **assigned space kin** : what does it take to become an admin

 **ten out of ten..ko** : Not being a degenerate male.

 **ten out of ten..ko** : Although, the admins in this chat are already horrid :/

 **ten out of ten..ko** : A girl who isn’t vulgar should run the chat. Ouma-kun is probably the worst...

 **pov u r 4’11** : kokichi is nice 

**ten out of ten..ko** : Ah!

 **ten out of ten..ko** : But Yumeno, he might just be lying to you…

 **pov u are 4'11** : eh

 **assigned space kin** : hey yumeno do u think you’d be an admin 

**ten out of ten..ko** : !!!

 **ten out of ten..ko** : Yumeno would establish order!

 **pov u r 4’11** : i would absolutely be an admin

 **ten out of ten..ko** : The best admin ever! 

**pov u r 4’11** : ( • ̀ω•́ )✧

 **pov u r 4’11** : heck ya

 **assigned space kin** : yumeno when youre an admin

 **assigned space kin** : can you make me an admin

 **pov u r 4’11** : hmm

 **pov u r 4’11** : chabashira what should i do

 **ten out of ten..ko** : No male admins!!

 **pov u r 4'11** : no male admins

 **ten out of ten..ko** : When your admin demote Ouma and Iruma!!

 **assigned space kin** : wow like a coup

 **L’Oreal** : A very new kind of coup. 

**L’Oreal** : Ouma’s talent, however, is being a leader

 **L’Oreal** : He thinks that Iruma is a good co-leader…

 **L’Oreal** : For whatever reason. 

**L’Oreal** : He has deemed Yumeno unfit for adminship.

 **L’Oreal** : Also for whatever reason.

 **assigned space kin** : its really not that deep

 **ten out of ten..ko** : :/

 **pov u r 4’11** : (;・・;)

~

**it’s bible study mom I promise—:**

**Bakamatsu** : Heyyy Amami-kun?

 **its an avocado...thanks..** : Yes?

 **Bakamatsu** : You said that a french slant would work for my nails didn’t you?

 **its an avocado...thanks..** : I did.

 **Fuckin’ kinnie** : I still think a gradient would work better…

 **Fuckin’ kinnie** : Akamatsu did you not take those sponges like I told you to ._.

 **Fuckin’ kinnie** : They’re really not expensive, I can always buy more.

 **Bakamatsu** : Then I can buy my own. I really don’t think taking those from you is very polite.

 **Fuckin’ kinnie** : Alright then. I have some brands to recommend! I wouldn’t want you to deal with a bad sponge…

 **Fuckin’ kinnie** : And since Amami is here…

 **Fuckin’ kinnie** : Who did yours?!?

 **Fuckin’ kinnie** : Was it your sister?! They’re really good!!

 **Bakamatsu** : I noticed them too! You have to tell us Amami-kun!

 **its an avocado...thanks..** : I can’t say…

 **its an avocado...thanks..** : She’d kill me.

 **Fuckin’ kinnie** : SHE!! Akamatsu, take notes! We can get Saihara to figure it out!

 **Bakamatsu** : Saihara’s taught me a bit, so I think I can figure it out!

 **Bakamatsu** : Let’s see...she’d kill you? 

**its an avocado...thanks..** : Really, you shouldn’t.

 **Bakamatsu** : Tojo maybe?

 **Fuckin’ kinnie** : I don’t think Tojo would be embarrassed.

 **Bakamatsu** : You’re right…

 **Bakamatsu** : Hmm. Yumeno?

 **Fuckin’ kinnie** : Eh I don’t really think Yumeno has the energy to do such a thing..

 **Bakamatsu** : And Chabashira would rather die than go within two feet of him.

 **its an avocado...thanks..** : True but..ouch. 

**Bakamatsu** : Yonaga?

 **may god have mercy on you** : Nope!

 **may god have mercy on you** : I’ve never tried nails though! I wonder if I can?

 **Fuckin’ kinnie** : You should try! I wouldn’t mind you testing it out on me.

 **may god have mercy on you** : It’s a date!

 **Bakamatsu** : So not Yonaga…

 **Fuckin’ kinnie** : Well its not me.

 **Bakamatsu** : Iruma?

 **Bakamatsu** : Ouma has his nails painted too, normally…

 **It’s an avocado...thanks..** : atua if you’re there spare me from miu. 

**may god have mercy on you** : I am praying for you, Amami! You are in Atua's wishes!

 **its an avocado...thanks..** : Thanks Yonaga.

 **Fuckin’ kinnie** : It IS Iruma!

_stupid whore is typing…_

**stupid whore** : rantaro you have about…

 **stupid whore** : twenty minutes. 

**its an avocado...thanks..** : Akamatsu. Shirogane. My blood is on your hands.

 **Fuckin’ kinnie** : ew normie blood

 **Bakamatsu** : Bye bye Amami!

~  
**Barbie girl by aqua:**

**imagination, that is your creation** : hey so

 **imagination, that is your creation** : kaede, shuuichi

 **Life in plastic! It’s fantastic!** : Shuuichi’s probably asleep

 **ah-ah-ah-yeah** : KAITO SHUT UP. 

**imagination, that is your creation** : maki this is important

 **ah-ah-ah-yeah** : DO YOU WANT TO DIE?  
 **  
imagination, that is your creation** : kaede so we’re getting a fish right

 **Life in plastic! It’s fantastic!** : Right

 **ah-ah-ah-yeah** : KAITO. WE ARE NOT NAMING IT THAT.

 **imagination, that is your creation** : we’re going to name the fish taxes.

 **ah-ah-ah-yeah** : WE ARE NOT.

 **ah-ah-ah-yeah** : WE ARE NOT NAMING OUR FISH TAXES.

 **Life in plastic! It’s fantastic** : Uh..Taxes? Why?

 **imagination, that is your creation** : he just

 **imagination, that is your creation** : looks like a taxes.

 **ah-ah-ah-yeah** : He does NOT. Kaede he does NOT look like a Taxes.

 **imagination, that is your creation** : ive always wanted a son named taxes..

 **ah-ah-ah-yeah** : YOU ARENT GETTING ONE. WE ARE NOT NAMING THE FISH TAXES.

 **imagination, that is your creation** : stuart little. can we name him stuart little?

 **Life in plastic! It’s fantastic!** : Isn’t that the rat from that one movie?

 **imagination, that is your creation** : >:000

 **imagination, that is your creation** : kaede he is not a RAT

 **imagination, that is your creation** : he is a MOUSE

 **ah-ah-ah-yeah** : kaito i am going to kill you one day. we are not naming the fish after a rat, we are not naming the fish after a mouse

 **ah-ah-ah-yeah** : and we are most certainly not naming him TAXES

 **imagination, that is your creation** : FUCK

 **Life in plastic! It’s fantastic!** : Why don’t you two put names in a hat?

 **Life in plastic! It’s fantastic!** : I’ll come up with one too!

 **Life in plastic! It’s fantastic!** : Umm..how about Bubbles?

 **imagination, that is your creation** : I’m putting Taxes in

 **ah-ah-ah-yeah** : I like Bubbles more than anything I can come up with…

 **imagination, that is your creation** : bubbles vs taxes 

**Life in plastic! It’s fantastic!** : The ultimate showdown!

_imagination, that is your creation is typing…_

_Ah-ah-ah-yeah is typing…_

**Life in plastic! It’s fantastic!** : Well? 

**imagination, that is your creation** : my son is taxes..

 **imagination, that is your creation** : I love him..

_Ah-ah-ah-yeah is typing…_

_Ah-ah-ah-yeah has stopped typing…_

**Life in plastic! It’s fantastic!** : Poor Maki…

 **ah-ah-ah-yeah** : my son is called taxes kaede.

 **ah-ah-ah-yeah** : i hate it here.


	5. ouma and saihara h*ld h*nds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagination that is your creation: did you say no homo
> 
> ah-ah-ah-yeah: kaito are you serious
> 
> Come on barbie let’s go party: NO?? WHY WOULD I SAY THAT IF I WANT TO KISS HIM. 
> 
> imagination that is your creation: kissing ur homies isn’t gay shuuichi
> 
> imagination that is your creation: I’d give u a good night kiss if you asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hbfjhdbskjbaliskdb brainn melts hahahaha 
> 
> breaks over im too fidgety not to work on anything :P
> 
> *hands u my brainrot* 
> 
> you cant give it back.
> 
> anyways I had like five million drafts for this chapter and I still don't like it that much but habhabdsbl I'm TIRED also kaemiu propaganda is here because I'm GAY for BOTH OF THEM and I want them HAPPY. pan miu rights and lesbian kaede rights because this is my sleep over and i get to make the rules, my mom said so

Kokichi blinked open his eyes and choked on his air. Where was he? He wasn’t at his house, where was he? Just as the panic started to set in something shifted in his arms and he looked down. _Saihara Shuuichi_ . He took a deep breath and tried to calm his panicking heart. _One two three four five six seven eight one two three four five six seven eight..._ He was safe, it’s not like Saihara could hurt him. And if he could, he wasn’t Gonta or Momota, he was scrawny and-he paused his thoughts there. Saihara wasn’t going to hurt him. He was fine. He had just spent the night and listened to Saihara’s story. _And now we’re cuddling? What does this make us?_

He hadn’t been lying about sleeping next to Miu. They both had come from the same dreary and depressing hellhole, it was only natural that they had found comfort in each other. _Yuck, don’t start thinking about that…_ But maybe Saihara wanted something similar to that? A problem for future Kokichi. He focused on something else. Saihara wasn’t very warm, oddly enough. It was no wonder he wore such warm clothing all the time. _I hope I’m helping him and I'm not messing anything up…_ Saihara was also very clingy. Right, he had texted Miu about that last night. But he also looked serene in his sleep. Calm and angelic, nothing like when he was awake. Whenever he was awake he looked jumpy and exhausted, he’d play with his hat or fidget with his tie and glance around as though he was expecting someone to walk up and stab him. Something about him was always fidgeting. 

When Kokichi had met him, Saihara had nearly jumped out of his chair just to get away from him. It wasn’t hard to figure out that something had happened, he just didn’t know what at the time. He kept his distance and the detective wormed his way into his heart, whether he was aware of it or not. He laughed at Momota’s jokes and glared at Miu whenever she said something perverted. He played chopsticks with Himiko whenever she didn’t want to pay attention to Usami’s lesson or read with Shinguji in the library. The act that had gotten Kokichi to fall for him was when they were playing a game, the knife game, and while Kokichi sang the words happily he had slit his finger open. Saihara looked panicked as he fetched the first-aid kit and tended to Kokichi, chastising him for being so foolish and to never do something like it ever again. His voice held so much care and worry, Kokichi realized... _Oh, that’s why my heart is going a million miles a minute. I have a crush._

Kokichi sighed and ran his hands through Saihara’s dark hair, earning a shiver from the other boy before he somehow snuggled deeper into his arms. He probably woke him up from that, because Saihara’s voice sounded very close to his ear, “Oh...hi Ouma-kun.” Saihara’s voice was raspy with sleep, but he didn’t sound panicked. _Good._

“Saihara-chan’s awake! He’s lucky it’s Sunday, it’s pretty late.” It was 4 AM according to Saihara’s alarm. Why had he woken up so early? 

“That’s right…” Saihara yawned and closed his eyes again. “You have to go home, don’t you? Iruma-san is probably worried.”

“Miu knows I can take care of myself. Do you want me to stay another night?”

“No. No, I think you should head home today.” _That’s fair. I miss Dice anyways._ “The cook can make you something and I’ll drive you home,” Saihara hummed.

“Saihara-chan can drive?!” An idea! _Thank you brain, I’m glad you work!_

“I..can? Is that surprising? Kirigiri-senpai is awful at driving and I had to learn.”

“We should go out! I got paid like, last week we should totes go!” Kokichi pulled away from Saihara and grinned at him. “Nishishi, I know all of the employees at this one store and I can probably get a pretty killer deal! Ooo ooo, we could go and eat too! Hmm, have you ever eaten McDonald’s? I like the chicken nuggets, you’ll probably like the coffee though! I’ll share the nuggets, so don’t worry your pretty little head about eating.”

“Ah, Ouma-”

“We should go around that park too! Gonta said it was super pretty, and you haven’t been, have you? So we should go!”

“Ouma-kun, I don’t know if-”

“Hmm, I want to do so much with you, Saihara-chan! Let’s do a lot more together!”

“Ouma-kun! Listen to me, will you?!” Saihara’s voice snapped him out of his daydreams, leaving Kokichi to gawk at him. “I..I really don’t know if I can do that,” Saihara said, looking utterly defeated. “I can’t. I can’t do that.” Saihara sighed and looked up at Kokichi. “I can’t do those things.”

“Why?”

“I-I don’t deserve to, Ouma-kun.”

“Saihara-chan, do you really think you’re so undeserving of happiness?” Kokichi grabbed Saihara’s hands and stroked them as gently as he could. “That person in your head is nasty. The nastiest person you’ll ever meet. It’ll always be like ‘you don’t deserve this’ or ‘you deserve to be alone forever’. But it’s better to not listen to it at all. Letting yourself be happy...that’s good.”

“B-but…”

“Listen to me a bit more, okay? Whatever that nasty thing in your head is telling you, I want you to be happy. You deserve it.” 

Kokichi could see Saihara’s eyes shine with tears. Had no one ever told him this? How long had Saihara spent alone?

“...Okay, Ouma-kun. Can we just stay here tomorrow?”

“Sure, Shumai.” Kokichi yawned and closed his eyes.

“I didn’t wake you up, did I?” Saihara asked. No, no he hadn’t. If Saihara hadn't been next to Kokichi, he doesn’t know what would’ve happened. Thinking about it now made his heart start to hammer, so he shook his head ‘no’ and left it at that. Kokichi sighed and fell asleep a few moments later, trying to ignore Saihara’s curious stare.

~

When Shuuichi woke up he had to untangle his limbs from Ouma’s. Ouma was a walking heater...who knew? He also snored quite loudly… _Cute._ Shuuichi laughed to himself and got out of the bed, pulling the blankets over him and leaving to take a shower. He checked his phone and stifled giggles at Harukawa’s disdain toward Taxes and Yumeno’s coup. They were silly, weren’t they? _Maybe it’s not so bad…_ After all, Ouma hadn’t hurt him even when given the opportunity. Even slept next to him and comforted him… “Ah…” Shuuichi pulled at a wet strand of hair and sighed. It was probably some kind of manipulation.

Then again, Ouma didn’t look like he was hiding anything. He was a liar though, Momota and Harukawa said so enough times...but would he really go to that point? Is tricking Shuuichi really so worth it? A headache threatened to wreck his skull and he turned on piano audio, trying to concentrate on that instead of his dumb paranoid thoughts while he finished his shower. 

“Shumai!” Ouma chirped as he entered the room. “I totes thought you had been kidnapped! I-I can’t believe y-you left me all alone! W-WAAAAAAHHHHH!” Ouma opened his arms and made a gesture. “T-there’s only o-one way you can ever make it up to me.”

“Ah…” They had been close all night. Why was this making him nervous? He needed to learn somehow. Things like hugs were foreign, he was sure he was rusty. Shuuichi hadn’t thought about this...he let Ouma in to forcibly help himself, after all. Ouma would call him out on his bullshit, whether he wanted to hear it or not.

“Weeeeelllll?” Ouma smiled at him and opened his arms even wider.

“I-I um…” Shuuichi sat down next to him and hugged him back. The feeling of touch was still..foreign. It didn’t burn like it did whenever Momota had given him a friendly hand on the shoulder, or when Akamatsu had run up and hugged him tightly. It made him nervous, he still had the urge to chew his nails whenever Ouma touched him. But it was still _something._ It was an opportunity to get better, in Shuuichi’s eyes. To move on.

“Hmm. Shumai’s kind of bad at this.” Ouma commented.

Shuuichi rolled his eyes and sighed, “I’m doing my best.”

“That’s all your supreme leader asks of you! Are you uncomfortable?” Was he? Shouldn’t he just tear the bandage off? _I’m not..it’s not awful._ How had he done this last night? Was it just the lack of sleep that had gotten to him?

“No.” He settled on. It wasn’t a lie, he hopes.

“Hmm. Well, guess we should start smaller!” Ouma pulled away before gently cupping his face. He stared at Shuuichi for a moment, searching them before he started stroking his face in soothing motions. The need to chew his nails off dissipated slowly, not completely, but enough for him to ignore it easily. 

“Shumai has really pretty eyes.” Ouma hummed after a moment.

“Really?”

“Yup. Prettiest I’ve ever seen. They look gold but grayish at the same time? They’re nice to look at, you know? Too bad you covered them up with your dumb emo hat the entirety of first year…”

“Ah, sorry. Y-yours are too…” He meant it. Ouma’s oddly colored eyes fascinated him. Were they contacts or were they completely natural?

“How eloquent.” Ouma teased. “Hmm..you’re calmer now. You must really like getting touched by me, huh?”

“C-can you phrase that a bit differently?”

“Nope!” Ouma pulled his hand away from Shuuichi’s blushing face. “Do you think you can initiate contact? Something small, it doesn’t have to be much.”

“Wha-”

“Whenever I start it, you flinch. I wanted to calm you down before asking anything. Do you think you can?” Maybe. But Shuuichi’s weak, it doesn’t take much to make his heart go rampant. _So, you’re not strong there either._ His mother’s voice rang clearly in his head and he gritted his teeth. 

“Saihara? You’re thinking again.” Ouma booped him on the nose before sitting back.

“Well?” Shuuichi nodded slowly and grabbed Ouma’s hands.

“See? You’re okay. And Saihara, don’t measure yourself with someone else’s ruler.”

“I..” Shuuichi stared at the ground with an embarrassed expression. “Sorry…”

“You apologize too much, you know that? Don’t apologize for that too! Gosh silly, you’re the king of apologizing.” Ouma’s eyes gleamed as he leaned closer to Shuuichi. “I do adore that about you though.”

“Ah...Ouma-kun you’re a bit-” He stopped himself and let Ouma rest his head on his shoulder. It wasn’t making him antsy. He was okay. 

He could allow Kokichi in.

He was going to be okay.

~

The rest of the day was spent lounging around, Shuuichi getting more and more used to initiate the contact. He offered to drive Ouma home after a bit and as they got into the car Ouma started talking about something he knew absolutely nothing about.

“Okay so get this, Taro and I were playing Minecraft and before I invited him into the world I dug a pit and put a bunch of bees in it-” And went on about surprising called the wither with them.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ouma-kun…”

“You got a computer, right?”

“Uh...Yes?”

“I’ll buy it for you! Kiibs and I play it all the time! You should totally join us!”

“I don’t know if I…”

“Then at least play with me! Pretty please?”

“Okay, Ouma-kun.” Ouma let out an excited noise and grinned at Shuuichi. As soon as Shuuichi pulled into the dorm parking lot Ouma dragged him out of the car and into his dorm room.

“Hi Dice!” Ouma purred as a cat meowed it’s greeting. “She’s not normally friendly with new people, so don’t get too close to her.”

“Ah, okay.” Shuuichi sighed in disappointment, he had wanted to pet the cat. She was so cute… “Ouma-kun. What’s this?” He pointed at the wax effigy of Amami.

“Oh! Yonaga-chan made it for me, isn’t it neat?” Ouma said as he dug around in his drawer. “You have..interesting taste in furniture is all,” Shuuichi said, his gaze lingering on the horse mask on his bed. “I have mannequins in my closet too,” 

“W-why?”

“Thought they were neat. Miu named them Anita Dick and Iama Hore.” Ouma pulled something out and tossed it away.

“And you let her?”

“Well yeah. They’re our children,”

“So they’re in a closet?”

“They’re too powerful for the world. They must be contained.” Ouma looked back, his signature smirk on his face. “That’s a lie though. We all know I’m the most powerful being in the world, nishishi~ OH! I FOUND IT.” Ouma finally leaned back and ran toward Shuuichi. “I thought I had more, but I guess I’ll just have to find them.” Ouma grabbed Shuuichi’s hands and pressed a neatly folded scarf in his palms. It was exactly like Ouma’s, Shuuichi noted, black and white and more for show than keeping warm. Warmth spread throughout Shuuichi as he accepted the gift and he was sure he was blushing. “Your house is a bit cold, Momota-chan was right. You’re bound to be alone there at some point so...here’s something of mine so you can feel a bit less lonely.”

“Thank you, Ouma-kun.” Shuuichi smiled down at the cloth.

“Ah, you’d better be leaving...Kobayashi said he didn’t want you out too late.” Shuuichi nodded and exited the room, letting Ouma show him the door.

“B-before I go…” Shuuichi turned around and gave Ouma a kiss on the cheek. He hoped it was good…

“S-Saihara-chan…?” Ouma’s expression went blank as he tried registering what just happened. What Shuuichi just did hit him right in the face and he mumbled a goodbye before stumbling outside. _I’m so dumb oh my god what if he thinks we’re just friends he said he cuddled with Iruma he probably thinks we’re just friends. Oh my god oh my god…_

~

**Shuwu and Owoma:**

**Owoma:** Saihara???? 

**Shuwu** : Oh my god Ouma I’m so sorry I wasn’t thinking oh my god

 **Owoma** : Calm down.

 **Owoma** : You’re fine.

 **Owoma** : I liked it.

 **Shuwu** : you

 **Shuwu** : you did???

 **Shuwu** : Even so i should’ve asked before i did anything im so sorry 

**Owoma** : You’re fine, Shumai. I promise. ＠＾▽＾＠

 **Shuwu** : I.

_Shuwu is typing…_

**Shuwu** : I’m okay. 

**Owoma** : Yup! Pitch perfect!

 **Shuwu** : And…

 **Shuwu** : You liked it?

 **Owoma** : Almost as much as I like you! 

**Shuwu** : You...like me…

 **Owoma** : Mhm. Let’s talk tomorrow, okay? 

**Shuwu** : Right. Um.

 **Shuwu** : Still, I’m sorry.

 **Owoma** : You’re forgiven :PP Goodnight, Shuu-Shuu!

~

**Barbie girl by aqua:**

**Come on barbie let’s go party** : Help me.

 **imagination that is your creation** : What’s goin on shuuichi?

 **Come on barbie let’s go party** : I might’ve. Kissed Ouma on the cheek.

 **Life in plastic! It’s fantastic!** : HUH??

 **ah-ah-ah-yeah** : Finally.

 **imagination that is your creation** : did you say no homo

 **ah-ah-ah-yeah** : kaito are you serious

 **Come on barbie let’s go party** : NO?? WHY WOULD I SAY THAT IF I WANT TO KISS HIM. 

**imagination that is your creation** : kissing ur homies isn’t gay shuuichi

 **imagination that is your creation** : I’d give u a good night kiss if you asked

 **Come on barbie let’s go party** : Thank you, Momota, but I KISSED OUMA ON THE CHEEK

 **Come on barbie let’s go party** : HE SAID HE WAS FINE WITH IT AND THAT HE LIKED ME TOO BUT I THINK HE WAS JUST TRYING TO BE NICE

 **Life in plastic! It’s fantastic!** : Shuuichi I promise you he wasn’t just being nice.

 **Life in plastic! It’s fantastic!** : I was out with Iruma and we started talking about you and she did say Ouma really liked you. 

**Life in plastic! It’s fantastic!** : So don’t freak out about it, okay? 

**Come on barbie let’s go party** : uhhh im gonna go cry bye guys

 **imagination that is your creation** : wait shuuichi before you go

 **imagination that is your creation** : do you wanna

 **imagination that is your creation** : go hang out with kaede and maki tomorrow

 **Come on barbie let’s go party** : okay

 **Life in plastic! It’s fantastic!** : Woo! It’s been forever since we’ve gotten to hang out. Ooo Ooo, Shuuichi I found these really nice candies that you NEED to try

 **Life in plastic! It’s fantastic!** : Iruma suggested them actually…

 **ah-ah-ah-yeah** : Can I have some

 **Life in plastic! It’s fantastic!** : Of course!

 **Life in plastic! It’s fantastic!** : I’ll be right over to give you some :))

 **imagination that is your creation** : heck ya you can see taxes

 **ah-ah-ah-yeah** : She’s not seeing him until his name is changed.

 **Life in plastic! It’s fantastic!** : Aww…

 **Come on barbie let’s go party** : Oh Akamatsu, how was your outing with Iruma?

 **Life in plastic! It’s fantastic!** : It was fun! She made comments and everything but I bore it for a bit and…

 **Life in plastic! It’s fantastic!** : She’s a bit full of herself but she looked like she was enjoying her time with me. I had a good time too!

 **imagination that is your creation** : im glad u had a good time w/her kaede. U go u funky girl kisser.

 **Life in plastic! It’s fantastic!** : Thank you, Kaito.

 **ah-ah-ah-yeah** : I don’t know how either of you deal with either of them. They’re insufferable. 

**Life in plastic! It’s fantastic!** : Iruma’s fun to be around despite being a little odd. She’s difficult but I like her.

 **Come on barbie let’s go party** : Ouma’s sweet and he’s a good listener. He..didn’t judge me at all. 

**Come on barbie let’s go party** : Anyways, Kobayashi needs me to pick stuff up so I have to go. Goodnight.

 **imagination that is your creation** : Night Shuuichi!

 **ah-ah-ah-yeah** : Goodnight.

 **Life in plastic! It’s fantastic!** : Sweet dreams!

~

**ranty said it’s my turn on the Xbox:**

**Bubsy 3D** : HELP. IM WHIPPED. 

**AC amiibo festival** : Really. What gave it away. 

**Tony Hawk’s pro skater 5** : Maybe the daydreaming in class? The longing looks? The blush on your cheeks whenever you’re in the same room as Saihara?

 **mavis beacon teaches typing** : sleeping in the same bed as Suckhara?

 **Bubsy 3D** : STOP BULLYING ME ITS HOMOPHOBIC 

**AC amiibo festival** : MIU WAIT GIVE US DETAILS

 **mavis beacon teaches typing** : cockichi slept in the same bed as saihara and they cuddled n’ shit

 **mavis beacon teaches typing** : probably did a lot more but i didnt get any details…

 **Bubsy 3D** : MIU GODDAMN IRUMA IM LOCKING YOU OUT OF THE DORM AND IM GONNA PUT ITCHING POWDER IN ALL OF YOUR BRAS

 **Bubsy 3D** : rantaro is my favorite now. Iruma go sleep in kiibo’s room you fucking skank >:(

 **Tony Hawk’s pro skater 5** : Kokichi please. We’d like more details.

 **Bubsy 3D** : ಠ_ಠ

 **Bubsy 3D** : FINE.

 **Bubsy 3D** : So basically saihara invited me over to his house and i ended up staying the night and we slept together (not that way I dont open my legs as easily as you do, miu) and when saihara dropped me off he gave me a goodbye kiss on the cheek

 **AC amiibo festival** : I’m happy it worked out for you.

 **Tony Hawk’s pro skater 5** : Aww, how sweet. Who knew Saihara had it in him?

 **Bubsy 3D** : >:( Saihara is actually very brave

 **mavis beacon teaches typing** : I still think you fucked him

 **Bubsy 3D** : I didn’t fuck saihara Miu

 **mavis beacon teaches typing** : boo 

**AC amiibo festival** : Hey Miu, by the way, I saw you with Akamatsu-san earlier? 

**Bubsy 3D** : SPILL. GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME.

 **mavis beacon teaches typing** : Kiibo im gonna fuckin throttle you so hard all your screws come out

 **Tony Hawk’s pro skater 5** : Miu and Akamatsu went out and spent time together, Kokichi. From what I heard from Akamatsu she had a lovely time.

 **Tony Hawk’s pro skater 5** : Miu how’d you know that Akamatsu had a sweet tooth?

 **mavis beacon teaches typing** : fuck OFF taro

 **Bubsy 3D** : MIU USED TO HAVE THE FATTEST CRUSH ON THIS GIRL BACK IN THE ORPHANAGE 

**mavis beacon teaches typing** : KOKICHI IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU

 **Bubsy 3D** : She was always like: “KOKI I WANNA HOLD HER HAND SO BAD”

 **AC amiibo festival** : Aww that’s adorable!

 **Bubsy 3D** : Right??

 **Bubsy 3D** : AND THERE WAS THIS ONE GUY

 **Bubsy 3D** : SHE WAS LIKE I WANNA BRAID HIS HAIR

 **Tony Hawk’s pro skater 5** : Who knew Miu was such a romantic? 

**mavis beacon teaches typing** : FUCK you guys

 **mavis beacon teaches typing** : IM FINDING NEW FRIENDS

 **Bubsy 3D** : y’all hear smth

 **Tony Hawk’s pro skater 5** : Hear what?

 **AC amiibo festival** : I do not hear anything.

 **Bubsy 3D** : smh guess it’s just me

_mavis beacon teaches typing has left the chat_

**Bubsy 3D** : ASIUDBSADOBSAKJB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be safe! drink lots of water and eat well!!
> 
> ~Bee


	6. shuuichi and kaede with the wlw mlm solidarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuwu: Ah, okay. The melonpan does look good...I’ll share some with you?
> 
> Owoma: how romantic! Us two, sitting on the roof, having a melonpan feast…
> 
> Owoma: its making me giddy just thinking of it (´｡✪ω✪｡`)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Last week was super awful and writing this fic has been super nice to get my mind off of things...
> 
> Anyways, I hope this is good enough. Every week is a new one, so it's best to keep a positive outlook. Hehe, I'll be okay.
> 
> Stay safe!

** Shuwu and Owoma:  **

**Owoma** : SHUUUUMAAAIIIIIII

 **Shuwu** : Yes, Ouma-kun?

 **Owoma** : where are you ●︿●

 **Shuwu** : Oh, Akamatsu and I went to the store before school. I’m still here if you want anything?

 **Owoma** : aww really?? can you get me panta please??

 **Shuwu** : Of course. 

**Owoma** : thankies Shumai! i'll pay you back

 **Shuwu** : Ah, no need. Really, I have more than enough.

 **Owoma** : get yourself something too (人･∀･)

 **Shuwu** : Mm, I’m not hungry right now though…

 **Owoma** : do it anyway!!!

 **Shuwu** : Ah, okay. The melonpan does look good...I’ll share some with you?

 **Owoma** : how romantic! us two, sitting on the roof, having a melonpan feast…

 **Owoma** : its making me giddy just thinking of it (´｡✪ω✪｡`)

 **Shuwu** : Oh you do like sweets don’t you?

 **Owoma** : YES i love them

 **Owoma** : my dentist hates me

 **Shuwu** : Ah..I’ll keep both of those things in mind. 

**Owoma** : thank u shuuberry 

~

Shuuichi blushed at the nickname earning a look from Akamatsu. “Akamatsu-san, I don’t know what I’m gonna do.” He mumbled.

“Is it Ouma-kun? Gosh, you’re redder than a rose Shuuichi!” Akamatsu smiled at him as she grabbed the bag from the clerk. She gave her thanks and they both exited the store.

“What kind of a nickname is Shuuberry?” Shuuichi mumbled.

“You should tease him back! He calls you Shumai, right? How about...Kimchi?” Akamatsu giggled at Shuuichi’s face as he hummed thoughtfully. “Shuuichi, it isn’t too serious, I promise!” Akamatsu pulled a bottle of water out of the bag and handed it to Shuuichi. “It’s been forever since we just hung out, y’know? You’ve been more eager to pull away…” Akamatsu trailed off before smiling at him again. “I don’t mean to sound like this sorry,”

“Ah, no no, you’re right. I’m gonna try harder Akamatsu. I’m sorry for causing you to worry. I really missed this.” Ouma had given him the confidence to try. Not everything was dangerous. “Where are we going later today, by the way?”

“Maki wanted to try out this restaurant and Kaito suggested going to see a movie beforehand!”

"Should be fun.” 

The rest of the way was filled with small talk, Akamatsu asking how he’s been and how everyone at his home is. When they got into the classroom he walked into Chabashira chastising Ouma and Momota, a miffed looking Tojo beside her.

“Saihara-chan!” Ouma pushed Chabashira out of the way and raced behind him. “Save me from Chabashira-chan!”

“Ah...what?” Chabashira glared at the both of them, her face scrunching up in distaste.

“Ouma, you can’t just leave me!” Momota squawked.

“Watch me!” Ouma grabbed Shuuichi’s hand and dragged him out of the classroom.

“Come on Shumai! Chabashira’s after us!” She _was._

"GET BACK HERE OUMA-SAN-" Chabashira snapped. _Oh god oh god oh god_ \- Ouma dragged him up the stairs and onto the roof. After a few moments of catching his breath, he looked up at Ouma.

“What did you do?!” Shuuichi wheezed.

“I tricked Momota into filling Tojo-chan’s lab with balloons...Chabashira-chan got all angry and she was about to beat me up. But Saihara-chan saved me!” Ouma locked the door and looked at the bag Shuuichi was holding. “Breakfast! Huzzah!” 

_...Oh right._ Shuuichi pulled the bread out and tore it in half, handing Ouma some.

“So,” Ouma began as he opened the panta bottle. “Saihara-chan likes me back, huh?”

“Ah...I'm-”

“If you apologize one more time I’ll kill you.” Ouma’s creepy grin sent shivers down his spine.

“Oh uh so-nevermind.” Shuuichi stared at his half of bread for a moment before speaking again, “Yeah. I think I do.” He said softly.

“Saihara-chan likes me back...that's amazing,” Ouma said, taking a bite of the melonpan.

“You aren’t lying?”

“Haven’t lied since I got here.”

“So..so what are we?” Shuuichi asked.

“Hmm. I’ll be whatever you want Saihara-chan.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I promise.”

“Then let’s try this. Let's date Ouma-kun.” Shuuichi said. “Just, give me time.”

“Oh wow I didn’t expect you to say something like that. Normally whenever someone confesses to me they’re like ‘Ouma-kun is disgusting I can’t believe I fell in love with him’.”

“Ah, why would I say that?” Shuuichi asked.

“Hmm? Oho, Shumai has to get to level eight to unlock my tragic backstory,” Ouma took another bite of his melonpan, “I don’t wanna take all of the fun of figuring me out-” Ouma was cut off as someone banged on the door.

“Well, our times up. You got enough to eat right?”

“Yes, I did,” Shuuichi said as he let Ouma pull him up. “When it’s free time you should probably apologize to Tojo-san…” Shuuichi hummed as he threw away the garbage.

“Nah, Mom’ll never hold it against me. Now let’s go let’s go! I don’t wanna get you in detention, that’s _my_ domain!” Ouma reached out his hand and Shuuichi took it, squeezing the other boy's hand tightly.

~

** its bible study mom i promise--:  **

**ten out of ten..ko** : So Tenko was talking to her parents and…

 **ten out of ten..ko** : I miss them ;n;

 **mothman guys he’s moth--** : Gonta misses his family too!

 **Bakamatsu** : Well break is coming up soon guys. It’ll be here before you know it.

 **ten out of ten..ko** : Gonta-san and Akamatsu-san! Where are you two going for break?

 **Bakamatsu** : Probably back home. 

**mothman guys he’s moth--** : Back to the forest! Gonta miss family very much…

 **Bakamatsu** : What about you Chabashira-san?

 **ten out of ten..ko** : Back to my master! I gotta tell him all sorts of things

 **ten out of ten..ko** : Like how I’ve gotten better at expressing my energy!!

 **mothman guys he’s moth--** : Gonta happy for you!!

 **ten out of ten..ko** : Thank you Gonta-san. The fidget cube you gave me helps

 **mothman guys he’s moth--** : You’re welcome Chabashira-san!

 **Bakamatsu** : Aww you two are cute

 **ten out of ten..ko** : CUTE 

**ten out of ten..ko** : HAAA

 **ten out of ten..ko** : THANK YOU AKAMASTU-SAN :)))))

 **mothman guys he’s moth--** : Yes thank you very much.

 **konjac** : Hello everyone. 

**Bakamatsu** : Hi Tojo-san!

 **konjac** : For everyone staying at the dorms, I will remain here as well. I have no jobs lined up. If anyone does need anything I am always here. 

**ten out of ten..ko** : How kind of you!! Thank you Tojo-san!!

 **konjac** : Don’t mention it. The students here will need my services and I’m happy to provide. 

**fuckin whore** : good

 **konjac** : Hmm? Did you need something Iruma-san?

 **fuckin whore** : Of course I need shit. I’m gonna be busy making stuff all break.

 **Bakamatsu** : Hey um Iruma-chan...can you answer your dms?

 **fuckin whore** : K

~

** world hard and cold titty soft and warm:  **

**Kayaydae** : Hey so um…

 **Kayaydae** : This might be a little sudden but,

 **Kayaydae** : Would you like to come with me for break?

 **Iroomba** : HUH

 **Iroomba** : Why???

 **Kayaydae** : Well, I wanna show you around my hometown! I wanna take you to a couple of cute stores...

 **Iroomba** : Eh???

 **Kayaydae** : Yeah! It’s just me and my parents and we have a guest room!

 **Iroomba** : Ah

 **Iroomba** : Why would you want someone gross like me anywhere near your house

 **Kayaydae** : You aren’t gross Iruma. You’re a bit odd, but I like you. My parents wouldn’t mind you either.

 **Iroomba** : Ah…

 **Iroomba** : Nobody ever bothers to know me akamatsu so

 **Iroomba** : So thanks or whatever

 **Kayaydae** : Don’t thank me. I’m glad you’re in my life.

 **Iroomba** : I’ll go with you or some shit. But Kokichi’s gonna be alone…

 **Iroomba** : Eh I’ll talk to him.

 **Kayaydae** : Hey, you don't have to go..

 **Iroomba** : No, I want to. I’ll go. Lemme just talk with him.

~

**You is a bitch. B-I-C-T-H.:**

**Miu** : hey shota im gonna go with bakamatsu over break

 **Miu** : is that alright

_Koki is typing…_

**Koki** : ya

 **Miu** : i know you hate being alone in the dorm

 **Miu** : i dont have to go

 **Koki** : Miu no >:(

 **Koki** : if you wanna go, go with akamatsu >:(((

 **Koki** : i’ll just sleepover at hoshi’s :P

 **Miu** : are you sure? 

**Koki** : yuppers 

**Koki** : My one request is that you kiss her ;P

 **Miu** : ITS NOT LIKE THAT

 **Koki** : sure jan

 **Miu** : die in a hole i hate you.

 **Koki** : <3

_Miu is typing…_

**Miu** : <3

~

** world hard and cold titty soft and warm...:  **

**Kayaydae** : Well?

 **Iroomba** : ya im going 

**Kayaydae** : Woo! Well, I gotta go. The food just got here.

 **Iroomba** : enjoy the meal. bye

 **Kayaydae** : Bye Iruma-chan!

~

“Shuuichi, Shuuichi I asked her!” Akamatsu said, her eyes shining as she showed her phone to him. _Iruma if you ever hurt her I’ll get you._

“What’d she say?” He asked, tipping his head in curiosity.

“She said she’d go! I didn’t think she would…” Akamatsu let out a sigh of relief and put her head on her arms.

“I think Iruma-san likes you back, Akamatsu-san.” Shuuichi hummed.

“But what if she doesn’t and it’s all in my head?”

“Akamatsu-san. You’re one of the best people I know, if she doesn’t like you back it’s her loss.”

“Ah...thanks Shuuichi.”

“You’d better tell me how everyone is. It’s been forever since I’ve been there. Anyways, where did Harukawa-san and Momota-kun go…?” Shuuichi paused and looked around.

“Yeah, their food is gonna get cold. Hey, do you think they’re-”

“Akamatsu-san don’t finish that sentence, whatever they’re doing I _do not_ want to know.”

“Aww don’t be like that! God, do you remember before they got together?”

“Don’t remind me. Momota-kun was like: ‘Hey Shuuichi, I think Harumaki is sick! She keeps getting all red in the face, Shuuichi!’ and Harukawa-san was no better. 'Shuuichi, it was _awful._ ” They both snickered at the memory, the familiar warmth returning. Shuuichi smiled and sighed. _I missed this so much…_ He missed going out with his friends and doing stupid things, even if he had been forced to go. He had been a recluse, keeping to himself mostly and only going out when Momota dragged him by the collar. He found himself enjoying every moment, even if he didn’t think he deserved it. After summer break Shuuichi had gotten even worse, burying himself in cases and pulling himself away from his friends. Why had he let himself get so bad? He had hurt them, why did they even bother giving him another chance? _Why didn't they leave me alone? Why didn't-_

“Soooo Shuuichi, are you gonna go on a date with Ouma-kun while we’re on break?” Akamatsu’s voice broke him from his train of thought. _Thank god._

“I dunno Akamatsu-san, are you gonna ask Iruma?” He laughed at the look Akamatsu gave him before nodding. “I plan to. It’s too cold to go anywhere though. I don’t..wanna be in my house any more than I need to though.” Akamatsu looked surprised at that and she looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Well, just have an at-home date! At his dorm, of course. Kobayashi would never let you do anything by yourself. Like, make something from scratch and eat it together.”

“Ah...do you think he’d enjoy that?”

“I think you’ll both enjoy spending time together.” Akamatsu smiled at him before tapping his drink. “Gimme some-” he pushed it over to her and she sipped at it. “Yeah, you know how to cook don’t you?” She asked.

“Uh...Kobayashi taught me a bit.”

“Then just do that,” Akamatsu said as she finished his drink.

“Akamatsu that was mine…” Shuuichi stared at the empty glass dejectedly, pouting a bit. “But it’s a good idea.”

“Shuuichi, Kaede, we’re back!” Momota sat down next to Shuuichi, looking flushed and a bit out of breath. Harukawa, however, looked calm. Not a single hair out of place.

“Your food probably got cold, sorry.” Shuuichi hummed.

“That’s what happens when you leave to go make-out somewhere else.” Akamatsu teased.

“Oh. Oops.” Harukawa said, her blush starting to show.

“Heh...” Momota scratched the back of his head and stared at his cold food. “Damn…” 

~

“Bye Shuuichi!” Momota called.

“Bye! Be safe!” Shuuichi waved goodbye to the three and began walking toward his house. Making food didn’t seem too hard... If Ouma knew how to cook even better. Excitement stirred in Shuuichi’s chest as he made his way home, a smile etched into his face by the time he opened the door.

“Master Saihara looks happy!” Ota chirped, clapping her hands together with glee.

“Ah, I am Ota-san. But uh...can you help me with something?” Shuuichi motioned for her to come closer and when she did he brought his voice down, “Can you help me learn how to cook something? Like miso soup or something?”

“Of course Master Saihara! It’ll be so fun! Kobayashi-senpai can’t know though otherwise he’ll be all like: ‘but Saihara-kun could hurt himself with a knife!’.”

“Yeah. Thank you Ota-san.” He thanked her before going into his room and changing. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a moment, taking in the cold air. The room hadn’t felt as lonely ever since Ouma had spent the night. _I want to try, Ouma-kun. I want to…_ Shuuichi sighed and shuffled up to the plush bear and hugged it tightly, trying to fall asleep quickly before he started jumping to the idea that he wasn’t trying hard enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eat well and drink lots of water! Have a good day!
> 
> ~Bee


	7. kokichi burnt a macaroni cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo: shirogane-san please think about this. The last time you invited Kokichi he burned the macaroni cup in the microwave
> 
> Kiibo: he then said that putting an orange in the microwave would get rid of the smell
> 
> Kiibo: then the orange caught fire. 
> 
> Kiibo: then he said to put a lemon in the microwave.
> 
> Kiibo: it caught fire.
> 
> Shuuichi: Ouma-kun that’s…
> 
> Shuuichi: You’re supposed to put vinegar inside to get the smell out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! It's been a bit :P
> 
> I'm uploading this on Ouma's birthday so happy b-day Ouma!
> 
> Anyways, saihara placed 34th on the twitter poll and I'm sad but kokichi got 5th and
> 
> yay.
> 
> Also I made so many friends! It's so fun, honestly, I had such a good time! 
> 
> Also the macaroni cup is a true story I forgot to put water in. I forgot the one step. because i
> 
> am brain dead.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter. I'm not happy with it but hooooooooboy.

_ Shirogane Tsumugi has started a chat… _

_ Shirogane Tsumugi has added 5 people to the chat… _

_ Shirogane Tsumugi has changed 6 names… _

_ Tsumugi has promoted Kiibo to admin… _

_ Tsumugi has promoted Kirumi to admin... _

_ Tsugumi has named the chat: idabashi and tojo’s headache _

** idabashi and tojo’s headache: **

**Tsumugi** : Hi everyone!!

**Kirumi** : Ah, Shirogane-san, what’s this exactly?

**Tsumugi** : Well everyone else is gonna be busy with their families so I was like 

**Tsumugi** : People staying at Hope’s Peak gc!!

**Kokichi** : AND I DONT GET ADMINSHIP???

**Kokichi** : WTF MUGI-CHAN I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING 

**Shuuichi** : Noted,

**Kokichi** : Wait Saihara-chan no---

**Tsumugi** : Truth is Kiibo is good at keeping an eye on people!

**Tsumugi** : Also Ouma im sorry i didnt mean it please watch precure with me-

**Kokichi** : (╬ಠ益ಠ)

**Kokichi** : hey saihara-chan want to watch precure 

**Shuuichi** : What’s that?

**Kirumi** : I’m curious as well.

**Tsumugi** : h

**Kiibo** : You can go over and introduce them to your anime later. As for Shirogane-san.

**Kiibo** : You really think I can control Ouma Kokichi?

**Kokichi** : ya tsumugi 

**Kokichi** : kiibo-san can’t control me

**Kirumi** : I can. 

**Shuuichi** : She has a point Ouma-kun.

**Kokichi** : fuck

**Tsumugi** : Hoshi-kun can you please speak so I know you’re alive

**Ryoma** : k

**Kokichi** : hoshi-chan please talk to us i miss u bby

**Ryoma** : no

**Kokichi** : :(

**Shuuichi** : Oh, Ouma-kun, do you mind if I come over?

**Kokichi** : aww are u getting jealous cos I called hoshi-chan baby

**Tsumugi** : OwO??? 

**Tsumugi** : Saihara-kun jealous?

**Kirumi** : I never took you for the jealous type.

**Shuuichi** : That’s not…

**Shuuichi** : I’m not jealous!

**Shuuichi** : :(

**Shuuichi** : Guess I’ll just stay here.

**Shuuichi** : All alone…

**Kokichi** : wait no Shumai u should come over 

**Shuuichi** : I will,

**Tsumugi** : We should have a viewing party!

**Tsumugi** : It’s better than doing nothing :D

**Kiibo** : shirogane-san please think about this. The last time you invited Kokichi he burned the macaroni cup in the microwave

**Kiibo** : he then said that putting an orange in the microwave would get rid of the smell

**Kiibo** : then the orange caught fire. 

**Kiibo** : then he said to put a lemon in the microwave.

**Kiibo** : it caught fire.

**Shuuichi** : Ouma-kun that’s…

**Shuuichi** : You’re supposed to put vinegar inside to get the smell out.

**Kokichi** : I DIDNT KNOW

**Kokichi** : HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THIS

**Kirumi** : You could’ve just asked me.

**Tsumugi** : OUMA-KUN BLACKMAILED US TOJO-SAN 

**Tsumugi** : HE WAS LIKE “IF YOU TELL ANYONE I FORGOT TO PUT THE WATER IN ILL SNEAK INTO YOUR HOUSE AND LEAVE THE SINKS ON” 

**Kokichi** : LIAR 

**Kokichi** : I HATE LIARS MUGI 

**Kiibo** : All you had to do, Kokichi, was put water in the cup. 

**Kiibo** : HOW DID YOU MESS IT UP

**Kirumi** : Indeed. I am curious.

**Kokichi** : Shumai they’re bullying me :(

**Shuuichi:** Everyone please don’t bully Ouma-kun.

**Shuuichi** : Save it for when I get there.

**Kokichi** : FUCK

**Tsumugi** : WOOOO 

**Kiibo** : Saihara-kun has joined us.

_ Kirumi has changed the chat’s name to Bullying Ouma... _

**Kirumi** : Hehe..

**Kokichi** : MOM I TRUSTED YOU

**Kirumi** : That’s what happens when you call me ‘Mom’. 

**Shuuichi** : Anyways, going back to having a viewing party…

**Shuuichi** : I would enjoy that.

**Tsumugi** : Huzzah!! Saihara-kun what would you like to watch???

**Kokichi** : shuu-shuu’s sOOO lame つ´Д`)つ

**Kokichi** : he doesn’t watch like ANYTHING

**Kiibo** : Oh! Well, I have some neat dramas to recommend…

**Kokichi** : They’re all romancey shuu-shuu

**Kokichi** : kiibo-san is really into romance even tho they’re a cold-hearted bunch of bolts 

⊙０⊙

**Kiibo** : robophobe. 

**Kiibo** : We can watch a crime drama. I’ve been saving it for a while...

**Shuuichi** : I wouldn’t mind…? 

**Kirumi** : Wonderful! I’ll prepare the snacks. What kind of food do you like?

**Shuuichi** : Nothing sweet. 

**Kokichi** : can u give me sweets pls rumi-chan <3 

**Kirumi** : Ouma-kun I saw you sneak things into your room. I am not giving you any more candy. Saionji-san has expressed her...anger...multiple times with the lack of sweets.

**Kirumi** : Also your teeth will be ruined if you aren’t careful. 

**Kokichi** : ( ｉдｉ )

**Tsumugi** : K I just got done setting out living room up. You guys can stay over if you want. It’s been forever since I’ve had a sleepover!!

**Kiibo** : Just-

**Kiibo** : Clean up after yourselves. I’m not doing it. 

**Kokichi** : Okie-dokie Kiibo-san!

**Shuuichi** : I will.

**Kirumi** : I’ll clean up after everyone. Don’t worry about it.

**Kokichi** : Hehe thanks mum

**Kokichi** : hoshi-chan hoshi-chan will u come by

**Ryoma** : sure.

**Kokichi** : yusss

~

**Shuwu and Owoma:**

**Owoma** : are u almost here 

**Shuwu** : Yes. 

**Owoma** : hey hey uhh

**Owoma** : you should spend the night…

**Shuwu** : Do you want me to?

**Owoma** : yes please

**Owoma** : with miu gone its quiet

**Shuwu** : I’ll stay. 

**Owoma** : thank u saihara-chan 

**Owoma** : i collect big shirts so u can borrow one for like 

**Owoma** : a nightshirt.

**Shuwu** : Thank you Ouma-kun.

**Shuwu** : By the way, in a few days would you mind if we uh

**Shuwu** : went on a 

**Shuwu** : date

**Owoma** : Gosh! you’re so cute

**Owoma** : (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ

**Owoma** : of course, i’d love to

**Owoma** : what do you have in mind?

**Shuwu** : You’ll um

**Shuwu** : You’ll see.

**Owoma** : oooo a guessing game! Alright shuu-shuu, surprise me ;P

**Shuwu** : I’ll do my best.

**Shuwu** : I’m here,

**Owoma** : K

~

Kokichi hummed quietly as Shirogane finished painting his nails, watching her pull away and admire her work. “All done Ouma-kun! How do you like them?” He looked at the interchanging colors (Shirogane loved using black and gold on his nails for whatever reason…) and smiled at her. “I love em. Thank you lots Mugi.” He turned his gaze toward Saihara, who was looking at the TV with Kiibo, watching the drama with a curious and captivated expression.  _ I wonder what he wants to do? Maybe he’ll take me somewhere fancy. I don’t wanna go anywhere too fancy though… _ “Ouma-kun you’re staring.” “Oh no, I’m not. You need better glasses, Mugi, cause I’m not staring at Saihara-chan.” “Sure.” Shirogane grinned at him and he shivered just a little. Her smile always managed to unnerve him. “Now lemme put your hair up! It’s so cute in pigtails!” “Ugh fine.” He shifted over to her as she began going through his hair. “I’ll speak quietly so: you and Saihara-kun are dating, aren’t you?” “I guess so.” “Adorable! I always imagined you two together--the longing looks, the flirtatious teasing!” “I think that’s more wishful thinking on your part.” Kokichi hummed. “I’m not one of your weird manga,” Kokichi said in a low voice. “Sorry, sorry! Anyways, I was hoping you could model something for me…” Shirogane continued about him trying out clothing and he stopped paying attention.

Once she finished messing with his hair-he had kept mostly still, but he was  _ sure _ that she noticed he flinched whenever she tugged his hair-he started paying attention to the show. Tojo and Hoshi were both in the kitchen preparing the meal, leaving the four of them alone. Saihara spoke quietly to Kiibo, his expression eager and they both chatted about their opinions. A stab of jealousy made his eye twitch as he watched them. Kiibo wasn’t interested in anyone at the moment, but Saihara was a good person, who  _ wouldn’t  _ want to date- _ Stop thinking like that. Kiibo’s your friend, they won’t do anything.  _ Kokichi pulled his knees closer and sighed. Saihara was a  _ person  _ he had no right acting so...possesive.  _ But I’ve never had anyone want me back before…  _ Kokichi’s had multiple crushes before. Of course, back before he was safe he was a scary person. He understood why people didn’t return any emotion besides genuine fear and hatred. He watched Saihara’s eyes sparkle with interest as Kiibo and focused on him. Saihara looked happy ever since he had shared what had happened to him, more open to talking with others. Eager to try things out when other people pushed him to do it. Kokichi smiled at that. Saihara was becoming happier. 

“Ouma-kun?” Saihara’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. There was a blush on his cheeks as he met Kokichi’s eyes, his own shy and affectionate. “You’re staring…” Saihara mumbled. Kokichi watched as Kiibo and Shirogane both shared a look, Kiibo saying something about the kitchen. The girl nodded and grabbed Kiibo, both stumbling into the other room. Kokichi pulled out his phone and texted Kiibo how much he hated them and looked at the ground. “Oopsie-daisy, Saihara-chan’s so nice to look at I lost myself,” Kokichi said as Saihara got up and sat down next to him. “Oh really?” The other boy asked, tipping his head. “Yep. I wasn’t lying when I said Saihara-chan is cute.” “I think Ouma-kun’s cute too.” Saihara leaned his head on Kokichi’s shoulder and grabbed his hand gently, entwining their fingers a bit clumsily. Saihara touching him was still so  _ new. _ It was a welcome new though, one that made his entire body tingle with excitement. Saihara looked comfortable with it too, not looking overwhelmed or anything. There was a fondness on his face too, one that Kokichi would never be shown anywhere near him.  _ He’s just playing with me. I didn’t know Saihara would be so cruel... _ “Saihara s-shouldn’t lie about junk like that,” Kokichi murmured.  _ He has to be. He has to be lying to me. Why would Saihara Shuuichi like me back?  _ “Well, it’s a good thing I’m not lying then,” Saihara said gently.  _ What a joke.  _ Both boys sat in comfortable silence until Saihara started to hum a tune Kokichi didn’t know. It soothed his nerves just a little bit.

They both stayed like that until Tojo (unfortunately...) brought them their plates. Kiibo, Shirogane, and Hoshi all came into the room, chatting over some topic Kokichi didn’t care too much about. Saihara kept his voice low as he talked to Kokichi, explaining the show eagerly as the other boy ate his food. “And I think Jun was the one who killed him...from the way Idabashi-san looked at me, I’m right.” Saihara put his hand over his mouth, looking thoughtful. “Of course, it could be Ryo too. Hmm..I’ll have to watch more.” Saihara examined Kokichi’s face, frowning with concern. “Hey, are you okay? Normally you’re more talkative.” “I’m fine. Just a bit tired.” Truth be told, he  _ was _ tired. He felt like he had been completely sapped of all of his energy. Every breath he took was off-none of them felt right. “Let’s go then.” Saihara got up and took their food trays to the sink before coming back and pulling Kokichi up. “Thank you for having us over, Shirogane-san, Kiibo-san.” Saihara called as they left. “So do you want me to sleep on your couch or…?” “I’m actually not tired at all, Saihara-chan.” Kokichi hummed. He put a bounce in his step as he went to his and Miu’s dorm, unlocking it and pulling Saihara inside. “A bit scandalous don’t you think? Me inviting you over all alone…” Kokichi grinned, his tone lowering into a more sultry one. “Especially so late…” “Ouma-kun,” Saihara warned, not looking too amused. There  _ was  _ a blush though. “Shuu-Shuu~” Kokichi let out a whinny of laughter before falling down on the couch. 

“Hey, Saihara-chan, can you carry me to my bed? My legs are broken.” Kokichi placed his arm over his eyes and took a breath. It still felt weird. “Your legs aren’t broken Ouma-kun. You’re just fine.” “Nooooo Saihara-chan they’re  _ broken. _ You have to carry me to my room or else I’ll end up with a pain in my neck.” Kokichi let out a loud whine. “I’ll die, Shumai! Really! I’ll hold the crook in my neck against you for the rest of your life!” He heard Saihara sigh in defeat and the detective’s careful steps before feeling his attempt to pick Kokichi up. “Shumai’s strong!” Kokichi hummed. “N-not really. You’re kind of light…” “I’m a dainty maiden, Shuu-Shuu, of course, I’m light. I’m so happy my beloved prince charming’s saved me from the dastardly couch! My hero~” Kokichi gave Saihara a wet kiss on the cheek as a reward, earning an ‘ew’ from him. “Saishu accept my looooveeeee.” Kokichi whined. “Not if it’s that--I’m pretty sure I have spit on me now.” Saihara rubbed his cheek off as soon as he set Kokichi down, blinking at his sleeve in disdain. “Really Ouma?” “Oopsie-daisy!”  _ Why am I acting like this? I got what I wanted…Saihara and I are dating so why...why don’t _ _ I feel like I deserve it?  _ “You’re spacey again,” Saihara said gently, brushing one of Kokichi’s bangs out of the way. “Are you sure you’re okay?”  _ I don’t...I don’t know what’s wrong with me. _ “I’m fine.” The words slid off Kokichi’s tongue easily. Just like lies always did. “I’ll go get changed. The shirts are…?” Saihara looked where Kokichi pointed and walked over, giving Kokichi a look before going into the bathroom.  _ Goddamn him. He knows something’s up. Fuck. FUCK. _ _ I don’t even know what’s wrong with me how the hell am I supposed to tell him anything?  _ Kokichi gritted his teeth as he stomped the panic out. 

“Ouma.” Saihara’s voice snapped him out of his daze and he looked up, flinching at his tone. Something stirred, hearing his last name spoken like that. “Yes, Saihara-chan?” Kokichi smiled at the detective, his smile falling as Saihara sat down next to him and placed his hands on his face. “You know, Ouma, I’m better at reading people than you think,” Saihara whispered, as though if he spoke any louder he might scare Kokichi away. “We...we haven’t been together long, but…” Saihara smiled gently and pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes. “You can tell me what’s wrong, Ouma.” “Silly Saihara-chan, nothing’s wrong with me. I’m perfectly fine.” Kokichi hummed. “Tell me tomorrow, okay?” Saihara flopped down on the bed and Kokichi immediately missed the contact. “So Saihara-chan’s getting used to touching me, huh?” Kokichi laid down next to him and stared at his ceiling. Whenever he couldn’t sleep he’d count the glow-in-the-dark stars (there’s seventy) until he could. Maybe sleep would be a bit easier here with Saihara. “It’s good now. It’s still kind of scary but..I’ll work through it.” “Shuu-Shuu, don’t push yourself!” “I’m not, Ouma, I’m not. Thank you for worrying though.” “By the way...Shumai, what are we gonna do for that date, hmm?” “It’s a surprise.” “Wha? Aww Shumai you’re no fun!” “Sorry, Ouma.” Saihara laughed a bit before shifting closer to Kokichi, wrapping his arms around him. Saihara felt...safe. Whatever was pricking at his brain was soothed slightly and he closed his eyes. “Goodnight Shuu,” Kokichi said quietly as he closed his eyes, falling asleep to the gentle tune Saihara started humming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe! Drink lots of water and eat well!
> 
> ~Bee


	8. Miu's surprise punch *Please read the notes*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A little. Iruma-san’s room was a complete wreck though, I don’t know how she lives in there. Also what exactly is ‘Miu’s surprise punch’?” That earned a small laugh from Ouma. Good. He’s calmer now...what was that? “Caprisun, kool-aid, pink food dye, and at least three cups of sugar. Maybe lemon juice is she’s feeling spicy.” What. WHAT. “I-” Ouma laughed at the horrified look on Shuuichi’s face. “She’s always liked that weird junk. She one of those weirdos who puts hot sauce on everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE NOTES:
> 
> There are two scenes that I'm gonna warn you about: 
> 
> Ouma's panic starts at the line: "His thoughts continued that way until he finished cleaning Iruma’s room too..." and ends at "Ouma kept listing things off, growing calmer as the minutes went by..."
> 
> Ouma describes his abuse at: "The leader nodded before his face went serious..." and ends at “We got out eventually..." 
> 
> Please stay safe! If I need to change anything please, please, please let me know!

When Shuuichi woke up Ouma was gone. The dip in his bed was still a bit warm. _He hasn't been away for long..._ _Ouma?_ Shuuichi pushed himself up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Ouma?” He yawned. Dice jumped onto the bed, her yellow eyes gleaming dangerously at him. “Hi...Dice.” He held his palm out to Dice, praying that she didn’t find his hand a new scratching post. A moment of tense silence before she let out a soft _mrrr_ and pressed her nose against his hand, purring loudly. “I guess you are cute…” He stroked her head a bit more before getting out of the bed. “Ouma?” Shuuichi called again. _It’s so quiet…_ “Shuu-Shuu!” Ouma chirped. The other boy was sitting at a kotatsu, grinning from ear to ear. Bags were underneath his eyes, completely throwing off the optimism in his voice. 

“Ah, good morning Ouma.” 

“It’s about time you woke up! Gosh, I’ve been waiting for hours!”

“Hours?” Shuuichi echoed, tipping his head slightly.

“A lie! I’m a liar, Shumai. I haven’t been up long. Look, I’ve made us pancakes!” Ouma’s grin remained on his face as Shuuichi looked at him.

“You’re lying to me. Ouma, you look exhausted.” The expression faltered a little.

“How long have you been up?” Shuuichi asked gently.

Ouma hesitated before saying, “I woke up around four and sat there for a bit. You drool a bit in your sleep, you know that?” _I do?!_ “It’s eight. You watched me for four hours?”

“No! I counted the stars forty times, then I made constellations, _then_ I watched you for two hours.” Ouma said through a mouthful of pancake.

“Why’d you wake up?”

“Oh, you know…stuff and things.”

“Like?” Shuuichi pressed. Why couldn’t Ouma just talk to him? _Don’t push him, Shuuichi. You would’ve done the same thing up until recently._

“Uhhh…” The plum-haired boy’s face was pensive as he chewed on his nail. Finally, he looked at Shuuichi. “Fine. I had a nightmare…”

“Ouma, I’m not going to judge you for having a nightmare. It’s okay.” Shuuichi murmured. _I wish he would’ve woken me up…_

“It’s-it’s _fine_ Saihara-chan. It happens all the time, it’s normal.”

“If it happens again, you can wake me up. I don’t mind.”

“Happens...again?” The leader echoed.

“I was planning on staying here until breaks over if that’s alright with you.” Ouma stopped eating and gaped at him, his eyes wide with curiosity before giving way to excitement.

“Really?!” His eyes sparkled and he banged his hands on the table, grinning at Shuuichi.

“I’ll just need to get more clothing…”

“Thank you Shuuichi!” The use of his given name made Shuuichi’s heart speed up, a flush growing on his cheeks.

“N-no need, O-Ouma.” 

After that Ouma seemed to be happier, his smiling genuine whenever Shuuichi spoke. They finished their pancakes and talked about nothing and everything. _He waves his hands around when he gets excited…_ Is something the detective realized whenever Ouma started talking about some carbonated drink he wanted to try out.

“So Shumai, what’d you want to do today?”

“ _You_ are gonna take a nap.”

“Wha-”

“You’re going to get some rest. It’s still early, so you shouldn’t wake up too late.”

“Eh?! I didn’t know Shuu was my dad now!” _It’ll be like we never even left, Shuu._ His jaw tightens and he looked at his hands, the nickname making him feel a bit sick.

“Hmm?” Ouma hummed and gave him a look.

“Please don’t call me Shuu. I’m--I’m sorry-”

“Hey, it’s fine, Saihara-chan. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Ouma patted him on the head before he walked over to the couch and fell onto it, pulling the blanket that rested on the cushion onto himself.

“Well, I’ll get to rest now.” He opened one eye to look at Shuuichi. “Can you stay in here until I fall asleep?” Ouma sounded...embarrassed. _It’s okay, Ouma._

“I will.” 

~

When Ouma finally fell asleep Shuuichi had just started cleaning around the house. Iruma and Ouma did have...interesting taste. They had a random picture of Kiibo in a gold frame in the hallway that led to their rooms. _Does Idabashi know about this? Does Amami know about the wax effigy in Ouma’s room?_

When he was doing the dishes he saw a gnome on top of the fridge, which, _worried him very much._ In the fridge was some kind of pink liquid labeled ‘Miu’s surprise punch’ and he swears he doesn’t know _how_ they’ve existed up to this point.

Iruma’s room itself wasn’t very odd underneath all of the mess, surprisingly. The only odd thing of note was a whiteboard with a picture of Ouma’s face that said ‘Replaced your shampoo with hair dye, perish whore’. _Why are they so mean to each other? Is it just something I don’t understand?_ He couldn’t imagine calling anyone a whore. _I...guess I shouldn’t judge them?_

They were both oddballs, that’s why they got along with each other so well. Of course, they were both interesting to watch in class. They both relentlessly teased each other, but there _was_ a fondness to it.

He had started picking up on it when Iruma had been called something awful by another student and the Supreme Leader had broken the kid’s nose in retaliation. The boy didn’t even look angry over being sent to the office, a bit annoyed but nothing more.

 _“Only I get to call the walking onahole what she is”_ is all he had said the next day, though he had stuck close to Iruma for the rest of the day, glowering at anyone who looked like they wanted to say something. _Ouma really is a kind person…_ He closed his eyes and leaned against the broom, a familiar warmth on his face. 

His thoughts continued that way until he finished cleaning Iruma’s room too. It was around twelve when he finally finished, thanks to all of Iruma’s junk. He came back to Ouma curled up on the couch, mumbling in his sleep.

“Stop, please…” Ouma’s voice was tiny and riddled with fear, putting a sinking feeling in Shuuichi’s stomach.

“Hey, Ouma, wake up. It’s alright.” He said, shaking the other boy’s shoulder gently. The other boy’s eyes shot open and he shoved Shuuichi away before clutching at his head.

“N-no no-no don’t- _don’t put me in there again!_ I’ve been good-I’ve been good-!”

“Kokichi, hey,” Shuuichi made sure his voice was soft as he reached toward Ouma before pausing. _No, no that might freak him out more._ The panic didn’t cease as Ouma curled in farther on himself. 

“P-please...please, please...Don’t put me back…I’ll be good, I’ll be good.” Ouma sobbed. Shuuichi bit his nail, Kirigiri must’ve taught him _something._

“Kokichi, take a deep breath okay? You’re safe. You’re safe, I promise.” Shuuichi murmured.

“Where are you right now, Kokichi?” Kokichi finally looked up, his eyes darting around.

“I-I’m home.”

“That’s right. Hey, hey, deeper breathes okay? In for seven out for eight. Can I touch you?” A shake of Kokichi’s head made him keep his distance. “Alright. Can you describe what’s around you?”

“S-Saihara a-and..and the couch, a-ah um...the-the TV, and…” Ouma trailed off. “T-the carpet…”

“See? You’re okay. No one’s going to hurt you.” 

Ouma kept listing things off, growing calmer as the minutes went by. He eventually started took Shuuichi’s hand, tracing patterns into it as he listed everything. Ouma took a deep breath before looking up. “...You cleaned?” Ouma asked quietly.

“A little. Iruma-san’s room was a complete wreck though, I don’t know how she lives in there. Also what exactly is ‘Miu’s surprise punch’?” That earned a small laugh from Ouma. _Good. He’s calmer now...what was that?_

“Caprisun, kool-aid, pink food dye, and at least three cups of sugar. Maybe lemon juice is she’s feeling spicy.” _What. WHAT._

“I-” Ouma laughed at the horrified look on Shuuichi’s face.

“She’s always liked that weird junk. She one of those weirdos who puts hot sauce on everything.” Ouma’s expression was fond before he met Shuuichi’s eyes again.

“You’re probably wondering what that was…”

“Only if you’re comfortable with sharing.”

“N-no. It’s _fine._ I’m okay. I can share.” The leader took another deep breath. “I..never thought anyone besides Miu would get to know. Nobody ever bothered to get too close, y’know?”

“Yeah, I get it. But hey, things are different now.”

The leader nodded before his face went serious. “Miu and I went to the same hellish orphanage. Some rotten place in the middle of nowhere. I’d burn it down if I ever saw it again. The caretakers were--they were _awful._ Tell us nobody wanted us, nobody would ever love us…”

“Hey, that’s not true.” _I like you...It’s not love yet, but...but it could be._

“They were just...being awful. I don’t know why I-” Ouma paused again and sighed. “I don’t know why a bit of me ever believed them. I don’t know why I _still_ believe them.” 

“Kokichi...hey, none of that is true. Everyone at school might get a bit annoyed with you, but they could never hate you.”

“You aren’t lying?”

“You could tell if I was.” Shuuichi met Ouma’s eyes, letting the other boy study him.

“...Okay.”

“What else did they do? You mentioned not wanting to go back somewhere.” Ouma’s lips pursed and he looked at Shuuichi’s hand, pausing his tracing.

“You don’t have to say.”

“They had this room that they would stick us in whenever we didn’t listen. Broke something, spoke out of line, didn’t bow our head…”

“That’s...that’s awful.”

“I was a problem child, but I’m sure you already figured. The lady that ran it used to grab me by the hair and yank me out of bed if she was feeling nice. I-I think I hated it more when I wasn’t woken up and I woke up in that room instead of my own. She knew it too, she...she knew.” The leader started tracing again, drawing small stars onto Shuuichi’s skin. “I used to sit in there for hours...I just stared at a wall. It was so quiet in there. There wasn’t any light aside from the window, so when it was night time it was so _dark._ I kept getting put in there because I didn’t want anyone else in there...I took other’s blame. _I tore the carpet. I broke the chopsticks. I broke the window._ ” Ouma’s breathing started to quicken before Shuuichi held both of his hands and gently said, “You’re here right now. You’re with me. You’re safe. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“We got out eventually. Miu and I got our Ultimate titles. I got Dice so I didn’t have to sleep alone, uh we stayed away from everyone until Kiibo-san and Rantarou-chan decided they wanted to be our friends. Then I got a big sappy crush on you and you got a big sappy crush on me! Now we’re all caught up to the date!” Ouma gave him a fake smile and a soft laugh.

“Ouma, you don’t have to be fake with me. It’s alright.”

“I’m...really happy to hear that. Saihara-chan-”

“You can just call me Shuichi, Ouma. I-” Shuuichi felt his face start burning, “I wouldn’t mind hearing my given name...” _Please don’t let me overstep anything please don’t let me overstep anything…_

“Saihara-chan is so cute though, nishishi~”

“Ah--don’t call me cute Ouma, I’m-”

“The cutest ever!”

“Ugh…” Shuuichi groaned. _Cute...he thinks I’m cute._ The words made Shuuichi’s heart hammer in his chest. “I guess you can call me that. If it’s you I don’t mind.”

“It’s just the truth! Anyways, let’s order take-out! All that made me hungry! Gimme your phone-” Ouma grabbed the phone from his pocket and opened his phone. “Shumai has no games on his phone...Oh! Oh, nevermind, it’s candy crush. God Shuu-Shuu, I didn’t know you were an old lady.”

“I just think it’s neat.”

“Old lady.” The plum-haired boy teased before typing a phone number in. He made their order before sitting back on the couch. 

Things were...they were gonna be alright. Ouma opened up to him, which is good. He knows how awful keeping everything stuffed up is. “Saihara-chan, you’re spacey.”

“Sorry, just thinking.” Shuuichi gave Ouma a small smile as the other boy climbed over to him, resting his head on Shuuichi’s shoulder.

“...this alright?” Ouma asked.

“Just fine.” It was still _new._ He had given Akamatsu a hug when before she left and it didn’t burn as much as it normally would. Of course, the touch was now just as addictive as Ouma’s was. He wanted to hug Akamatsu again when she came back...Momota too. Harukawa might stab him if he tried. He missed his friends…

“Spacey Shuuichi-chan.” Ouma hummed. “You think too loudly, y’know? I don’t mind though. Shuuichi gets an adorable look on his face whenever he figures something out.”

“Did I?”

“Get an adorable look on your face? Hmm, no, it was sadder this time.”

“Oh…”

“You did figure something out though. Whatever it is, if I can help you let me know. I’ll be there for you if you are for me.” He held his pinkie out. “Promise?” Shuuichi took it.

“Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this actually took me so long to write because I was like "I kinda don't wanna write this,,," because Ouma's scene was hard to write for me...but don’t worry, it’s all good.
> 
> I've been going through it lately lol and it really hasn't been fun. But I'm okay now, I just needed a few days to get back into the groove. anyways, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> date next chapter, I promise, I've been super excited to write that! It'll be mostly fluff because asdlnfsinf I said so and also I want them happy.
> 
> they'll both get the help they need and I can only hope I give them the happy ending they deserve.
> 
> eat well! drink lots of water!
> 
> ~Bee


End file.
